


The song of the Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Heartbreaking, Infidelity, Insults, Jealousy, Masturbation in Shower, Matricide, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Mystery, Nerdiness, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans For The Future, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Strangulation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being the daughter and heiress of a clan that trades information turned you into the exchanging coin to protect your family. The only way to do so is marrying Genji Shimada, the second son of the wealthiest family in Japan, a young man who is nothing but a playboy and knows nothing about commitment or responsibilities. Not everything is as sweet as you wish to when he asks you to help him uncover secrets around his family so you can have a calm future. There's also a lot of sex. (CANCELLED)





	1. Not a good start

You had excused yourself from the ceremony hours ago with a smile and the blessing of your parents and dozens of people giving you their best wishes for your marriage and your future life with your husband. You managed to escape from that irritating bubble of people into your new room.

 

The Shimada Castle was bigger than any place you had lived into before. Your new rooms were far bigger than the one of your clan’s residence. The bed was at least two times larger and it looked far more comfortable; there was an ancient painting hanging from one of the walls, it was a green dragon resting over a hill, watching a human as if it was talking to the person.

 

It caught your attention greatly because it looked way too beautiful. It looked almost magical.

 

“The Dragon of the North Wind.”

 

Your breath caught in your throat as you turned around to stare up at your husband. “...come again?”

 

His face looked so stoic, something out of character of him he always had a cheeky grin on that handsome face of his. “It’s part of a legend. My father used to tell me and my brother every night when we were younger.” Genji looked handsome as always wearing his traditional wedding attire. He was yours. Maybe neither of you had deep romantic feelings for each other, but the physical attraction was there, just enough to make things work.

 

“ _Tsuma_ , you really look beautiful tonight.” He stated, stepping closer.

 

“I couldn’t let my _shujin_ feel dishonored in front of his clan.”

 

That cheeky smile of his was back to his face, but it faded as soon as it came. “Are you...tired?”

 

“Just a bit. Staying up a little longer won’t kill me if that’s what you want.”

 

You looked too pure wearing your white kimono, showing up every curve of your body. You were hidden under those covers of soft, silky fabric. Now you were for his eyes only.  

 

Awkward moments passed by, with neither of you not knowing what to do; you looked rather uncomfortable but Genji, on the other hand, looked at you as if he was mocking you.

 

“You are staring.” He smirked his hands reaching to undo his robe and then his _hakama_ . With that, you blinked, turning to the side as he bared himself in front of you. “If you rather prefer to sleep I can understand. I won’t bug you for that, _tsuma_.”

 

Something cold ran down your back and you weren’t quite sure if it was good or if it was bad at all. Maybe he was waiting for you to initiate something, anything! And being honest with yourself you still didn’t feel quite sure about _consummate_ but as your family had said to you that same day earlier: He was your husband, a powerful one. You had to be in his good graces and give him an heir for the two of you to not be dishonored in front of the clan.

 

For now, it all depended on you, since the eldest brother, Hanzo Shimada didn’t seem interested in getting tied up with someone. If Hanzo didn’t have children, well...Yours and Genji’s would take over.

 

You approached your husband, with slow hesitating steps. “Can you…Can you help me, please?” He was throwing the pieces of his attire away just when you asked him.

 

He was your husband, he was going to help you undress. The process was slow, and you really felt like if he was just doing it to drag things out, to tease you without really doing it. As every piece of your clothing was stripped for your body you felt more light yet more exposed to his eyes.

 

He stripped you until you were just bare with your underwear. As he imagined, every curve of your body was just perfect, every line, every freckle. Genji was going to have a lot of fun with you. Still, he felt the temptation of going out of the castle and into the city just to lay with whores and one-night-stands.

 

His hand came up to put your hair out of the way so he could plant a kiss on your shoulder blade. And, oh, the way your body shook against his was so delightful.

 

He was indeed, going to have a lot of fun with you.

 

He was going to break you and then fix you.

 

You shuddered when his hands came to rest on your hips, goosebumps showing on every bit of your naked skin.

 

“(Y/N)...” His voice sent shivers down your spine.

 

Instinctively, you embraced yourself and hunched your shoulders as you tried to hide from his gaze. Genji pulled away slowly and continued to bare himself, trying to hide that grin full of mischief as he saw you giving slow and timid steps towards your dresser to change into a delicate nightgown.

 

He only wore some old shorts he was used to wearing to sleep and soon he joined you in bed.

 

The light was off soon enough and the room drowned in darkness and silence. The bed was comfortably warm and the breeze that entered through the window felt incredibly fresh.

 

You were lying on your back, staring at him and Genji stared back. It was almost impossible to read him. You only knew the basic information about him and vice versa. It was something you felt forced to know since your families decided to play cupid and put you together for the sake of the clans.

 

You were a Shimada now. You were the wife of a dragon. A strange feeling of pride filled your chest. You were helping your clan, you said to yourself. You were helping others by marrying the second son of the most powerful family in Japan.

 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when his feet touched yours from under the bed and you squealed. He was cold.

 

Genji laughed in response, tangling your legs together as he pressed himself further to you, still staying a few inches away.

 

“How are you this cold? For heaven’s sake!” You muttered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

“And how in hell are you so warm, _tsuma_?” He joked, resting his hand on your shoulder and moving to fix a strand of hair behind your ear. “Are you going to divorce me on our first night just because I’m cold?”

 

He kept teasing you and you felt the heat fluttering in your chest and face. “Don’t joke with that...We are stuck with each other and it’s awful.” The words left your mouth so suddenly that he even flinched back at them.

 

“Ouch. The first night of every marriage should be really sweet.”

 

You rolled on your side on the bed, turning your back at him as you hid your face in the pillow and curling into the smallest ball.

 

You heard him sigh and the mattress shifted. “Neither I wanted this.”

 

‘ _I don’t care._ ’, you thought to yourself, your eyes shut tightly as if it could make him go away until an uneasy night of sleep surrounded you.

 

The bed was cold...way too cold. When you turned, you were actually surprised to not see him there, resting next to you.


	2. Be my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji comes back from his night out with some...urges that you won't satisfy so he gives up on his hand.   
> You are surprised to know things are getting interesting with an offer you can't give up.

When Genji walked into the room the bed was empty and he heard the water running in the bathroom. He stumbled towards the window with shaky steps, pulling the curtains closed when the light hit his eyes, sending waves of pain through his head. 

 

His face hit the mattress carelessly and he felt the ache on his stomach...more like his whole body was aching, regretting his actions from last night. His one-night-stand had ridden him almost until his bones had broken. That and all the alcohol he had did nothing well. 

 

He was spent. 

 

So much for being an honorable husband to an honorable wife…

 

Genji flinched at the sound of the bathroom door being slid open because apparently, his senses were more than sensitive at that moment. He buried himself in the pillow, impregnating it with the smell of booze. 

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come back, shujin.” 

 

Even if your voice was the most beautiful sound in the creation he couldn’t stand it at that moment. Genji barely lifted his head from the pillow to look at you as you dressed for the day. Your body was still untouched, waiting for him to claim what now belonged to him. To bear his children and possible heirs. 

 

He mentally slapped himself over and over again. ‘It should have been Hanzo.’, he thought. He was the second, why would he marry right when he was enjoying the pleasures of life? Why with you? 

 

Your family wasn’t even a remarkable one. 

Genji sat up, watching you carefully to find any outstanding thing about you. At least he noticed that you had a great ass, the way your panties hugged that perfect bottom got him going despite the ache in his loins. 

 

“Hey, (Y/N)...” He called, patting the empty spot on the bed next to him when you turned your head. “...could you please come here for a second?” 

 

He saw the hesitation in your eyes but at the end, you complied, approaching him with your arms around yourself, hiding that perfect, untouched skin. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you into his lap, a swift yet difficult move in the state he was in. 

 

Your face was flaring up and he was way too much satisfied with the result. Your eyes widened, either because he smelled like alcohol and some tobacco or because he ground up against you. 

 

“Genji…” You trembled and it was so delightful for him to see you crumbling down to pieces with just a small movement of his hips. 

 

He bent down to kiss the smooth skin of your neck, delivering wet kisses and small suckles that made you shook as your hands came to rest on his shoulders. Then he went for the kill, attacking your lips with a sloppy kiss. 

 

Genji expected a moan and a wet cunt to satiate his needs, not a hard slap across the face. 

 

You crawled away from him with a horrified look on your face. “You went out to drink…”, you accused with your knees against your chest. “...what else did you do last night?”, by the way you looked at him, it wasn’t necessary to give any verbal answer, you might as well know it already.

 

He was so dizzy to react, but the burnt on his cheek stung like a bitch. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You asked him, continuing to dress, only to exit the room. 

 

A dry, mocking laugh left his lips. Genji crawled out of the bed, taking heavy steps towards the bathroom with a hard-on inside his trousers. Damn, being drunk made it easier for him to turn on. 

 

When all of his clothes were on the floor, he watched his swollen cock rest against his belly, hard, throbbing and leaking pre-cum. The hot water fell over him as a waterfall.

 

He gripped his cock and immediately let out a moan as he gave it a firm stroke, then another. He imagined himself being surrounded by beauties, taking them and fucking them. Then his mind made something interesting, he imagined you on your knees, looking at him with that eyes full of innocence...and with your mouth obscenely full as your lips slid down his shaft, chest heaving with big breaths. His hips snapped forward at the image his mind was painting.

 

Genji tightened his grip on the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming too fast. 

 

The scene changed: you were lying on your back, your tight little cunt squeezing three of his fingers and you moaned and mewled helplessly for him until you squirted your orgasm out for him.  

 

He moaned loudly, knowing that one that those thoughts might come true. He stroked himself harder, moving his thumb carefully over the slit. His stomach clenched. 

 

Then he was fucking you; your face red, your neck blooming with love-marks, your voice begging him to stop making you cum.

 

Before he could continue to imagine the filthiest things involving you, long spurts of white cum shot out his cock. Genji leaned his forehead against the cold tile with heavy breaths and pants, his head was hammering once again, but not as bad as earlier. 

 

He finished cleaning himself up, pushing aside those thoughts to avoid having another round with his hand and dressed up, determined to look for you. 

 

~***~

 

Something that made you feel relieved was the fact that the sights at Hanamura were the most beautiful thing you had seen in your short life. You set your notebook down on your lap. You liked to try new disciplines, sometimes you wrote poetry, songs or just small tales, sometimes you just sketched at the sides of your writings. 

 

This time you decided to sketch first, drawing the cherry blossom tree that was providing you shade. The black Stabilo created the delicate lines of the border of the sheet you were using, leaving an empty space in the middle. 

 

You emptied your thoughts as best as you could when a shadow loomed over you. A sigh escaped your lips when you stared up at your husband. 

 

“Are you going to force yourself upon me like last time? Should I prepare myself?” 

 

For a brief moment, his eyes filled with guilt before he took a seat on the lawn, right next to you. 

 

“What are you doing?” You asked, feeling the sudden warmth radiating from him when his leg brushed against yours. Maybe it was just the weather. 

 

“Keeping you company. And you?” He leaned his head over your shoulder too look down at what you were writing. You snapped the notebook closed, bringing it close to your chest.

 

A glare was directed at him, “What kind of person are you? Didn’t your mother teach you manners?” 

 

His hands kept hanging in the air before he let it fall to your knee with a grin on his face, “She died before she could teach me.” 

The horrified look on your face was worth a laugh for him, even if you crawled away from him.

 

“Hey, I’m just joking.” Genji finally said when his laughter had died down, grabbing your hand almost tenderly. “I came here to talk to you about something important.” 

 

Curiosity washed over you when his voice changed so suddenly. You looked down at your hand entwined with his, the silver band on his fourth finger caught a small glimpse of light.

 

“I never wanted to get married.”, his grasp on your hand tightened when you directed him another glare. “...but, you and I have an appearance to hold in front of our families. At the sights of everyone we  _ have _ to be the perfect couple but if you wish to we can be complete strangers to each other.” 

 

Genji had to be joking, right?

 

“All I can ask from you is your friendship. But yesterday you looked too determined to push me away by leaving and just coming back with a hangover. I don’t want to sleep the rest of my life next to a man I don’t know anything of.” 

 

That cheeky grin, so characteristic of him curved his lips. “Friends...with benefits?” 

 

This time you smacked his hand away, turning your face to hide the pink shade in your cheeks. “You have a left hand. Use it.” 

 

“Oh, dear  _ koneko _ , I promise you I can use my hand thinking of you.” His eyes darkened for barely a second, and you suddenly felt the heat radiating from every single part of your body. 

 

Genji stood up, offering you a kind smile and his hand for you to stand up. “Come on, friend. I’m taking you out.” 

 

“Where?”

 

“To the arcade, dummy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support this fic had on the first days of being published. This made me really happy, every single one of you are so kind to me c: I know where I will lead this but...  
> *I'll gladly take requests and suggestions for future chapters and I'll do my best to make them work for you!   
> **I will try to update this fic weekly. Every Friday night or Saturday morning if I get a bit too late. 
> 
> So, if you have any thoughts on this, don't hesitate to hit me up in the comments with your suggestions C:


	3. Let me have you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji takes you to the arcade and gets you dinner; he feasts himself in something he's been craving for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos! I seriously appreciate it! <3   
> If you have something in mind for the next chapters you can always hit me up in the comments! C:   
> Love you guys!

Neon lights illuminated the place. It was like walking into another universe, but it made you realize that Genji actually had a bit of a geeky side; he looked like a kid who just walked into a candy store with a whole bunch of money. Was it actually adorable to see him like that and be willing to share the experience with you to have...kind of a new start? But you still felt off about him. He wasn’t the kind of person you’d like to share your life with. He indeed looked like a small child, holding onto your hand as if his life depended on your presence as he guided you through the dark yet brightly illuminated place.

 

“What do you want to play first?” 

 

You were taken aback by the question, maybe you did too have a geeky side, but since you were who you were, video games in your family were a huge ‘No’. They took it as a distraction for your education and duties, so it was a rare time when you could find yourself playing video games. Looking around, you were surrounded by lots and lots of games. You didn’t even know where to start. “Why don’t we start with your favorite game?” You asked, trying to sound casual.

 

He took your hand, dragging you through all the place until you were in front of a large screen divided in two. There were two toy guns connected to it by thick wires and a neon line of light on the ground. 

 

Genji gently pushed you to stand over the line, handing you the toy gun before taking the other for himself. He stood next to you in front of the screen. “This is my favorite game. I have the highest score here.” 

 

God, he was a nerd. It was kind of cute.

 

When the news of your arranged marriage reached you, you imagined yourself getting married to a man a bit older than you (because fortunately, your family wasn’t much of some assholes to just let you marry a guy twice your age), a man of business, always stoic and serious...Someone like Hanzo. 

 

Yet you married a major nerd like Genji. The way he bounced on his feet as the countdown on the screen started made you bit your lip to hide a goofy smile. The attraction was there but it was not strong. With a deep breath, you pointed the gun at the screen. Three, two, one. The screen showed a destroyed city and abandoned cars on the road, undead characters started to show up from nowhere and you pulled at the trigger, pointing at them as best as you could.

 

“You are doing great!” You heard him along with that sweet chuckle that escaped his lips. 

 

You weren’t even paying attention to the scores or the timer but you were sure several minutes had passed because your eyes started hurting from the bright light, or because you hadn’t blinked, trying to kill every undead character that crossed your way. 

 

When the game ended, you blinked several times before putting the gun down as the score popped up on the screen. Yours was way lower than Genji’s and the smile on your face vanished as suddenly as it came. Genji chuckled once more, pulling you close to him with an embrace. “Hey, little blossom, you did it pretty well.”

 

“Oh, god, you’re awful.” You laughed against his chest, pushing him away just to smile brightly. His arm sneaked to your waist and the heat spread through your face. “What do you think you are doing, Shimada?” 

 

“Making you feel better because you lost to the fucking _master_ of this arcade.” 

 

You smacked his arms playfully, challenging him to another round of the game. 

 

~***~

 

Three hours later, Genji had dragged you to each and every game in the arcade and you managed to win in several. Either that, or he was letting you win. Well, did it matter? You were having so much fun with your husband! Now, you were watching as Genji struggled with the claw crane for the fourth time, trying to win over a toy that had caught your attention. You leaned your weight against his body, just as a way to make him relax.

 

The claws of the machine suddenly opened, dropping the toy. You backed away when Genji slammed his fists over the controls and kicked the bottom of the machine. 

 

“Fuck!” Ge growled loudly in frustration. 

 

“Genji?” You called out, reaching for his hand when he was about to punch the glass. “It’s nothing, calm down, please.” 

 

Genji turned to glance at you with a heavy sigh, and his body relaxed when he laced his fingers with yours. “You said you liked it.” 

 

“I said it was cute. You didn’t have to waste half of the coins left trying to win it over. But, I appreciate it.”  Despite your best efforts to calm him down, he still seemed frustrated deep down, even when he invited you to have dinner before going back to the Shimada castle. 

 

Sitting there, next to him you played with the edges of your glass. You enjoyed how your ring caught the lights of the restaurant every so often. “Hey...what is your favorite color?” You asked, trying to ease the awkwardness of just sitting there with him. Genji snorted, pointing at his shirt and then at his hair.

 

“Oh...I should have imagined.” You looked down, knowing your cheeks had gotten a light shade of pink from embarrassment. 

 

“And yours?” 

 

“It’s ____.”, you smiled at him before taking a small sip of your drink before continuing. “When our families engaged us people told me the basics about you. Your age, your birth date, and some bits of information about your family, but nothing pretty much interesting. I didn’t know I was going to marry a huge nerd.” 

 

“You are pretty much of a nerd too, (Y/N).” He put an arm around you, caressing your shoulder before withdrawing. “If you want to play 20 questions, we can totally do it. So, you know, we can get to know each other better, tsuma.” 

 

You nodded, moving your legs against his so he could get the message and start first. 

 

“The notebook you have. What do you do on it?” 

 

Once more, the heat on your face intensified when he started at you intently “Oh...well, I do pretty much whatever that comes into my mind. Poetry, songs, tales or I just draw if I feel like it.” Maybe you could write something about him one day, or just draw him. “Do you still study?”, was the question that came to your mind. 

 

“I stopped going to school when I finished my  _ kōtōgakkō _ , then I started to get homeschooled. I’m still currently studying, Economics, if you ask. Believe it or not, I’m better than my brother at math. What about you, tsuma?” Genji was leaning slightly forward, seemed really interested in knowing you. 

 

“Well, I have been homeschooled my whole life and due to my family’s business, I had to learn about information management. You know...Information grants you power.” 

 

His brow furrowed for a minute in silence. Before you could ask something else, he let out: “What did your family tell you about our marriage? Did they told you why they were doing it?” 

 

You looked into his deep eyes, feeling something crushing your chest, “My family manages information of all kinds. It’s a great responsibility to know so much, and it’s too dangerous at the same time. I guess my family sought protection, and they saw the opportunity with your clan, information in exchange for protection. We are the link that joins the families together.”  Your firsts clenched on your lap rather harshly, almost to the point of your nails digging into your skin. “The night before we got married...They asked me to give you children as soon as possible so the... _ agreement _ could be sealed permanently. I am your wife, but I am not part of your family until I give you a possible heir. I am scared because I know that if I can’t do that my family will be in danger.”

 

You were shaking at this point, and you didn’t even know why.

 

A rather loud gasp left your lips when you felt his hand on your knee spreading warmth. It felt oddly comforting, and you welcomed the gesture. Then his hand was on your thigh, caressing, rubbing. Your stomach clenched. 

 

“I...I won’t force you to anything. What happened this morning was just me being an asshole.” _An awful husband_ , if he was being honest with himself. “...but if you want me, so be it.” His voice suddenly dropped, sending shivers down your spine. He was grinning, of course, he was, and his hand tightened its grip on your thigh, moving further to rest between your legs.

 

“Ge...Genji, please. Not here.” Your face and all your body were burning, and you didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or burning curiosity that got the best of you. Maybe it was both.

 

After that, the ride back to the Shimada castle was hell with Genji getting touchy. You felt an odd tingling between your legs, it felt too good yet so very wrong at the same time. Then walking down the halls, Genji kept an arm around you, his hand resting on your lower back, sometimes teasing and grabbing at your bottom just when the servants passed close by only to make your breath hitch. And of course, he purposely made it a long way back to the room.

 

Your skin felt particularly hot despite the cold breeze that came through the window. During your time outside, the bed had been made and the room had been cleaned, the clothes you wore yesterday had been picked up. 

 

Genji certainly made a show coming back in front of the servants. Well, what could everyone expect? You were supposed to be a couple of newlyweds, privacy was important. Still, you felt like you were an intruder in your own room, especially if he was there.

 

“Maybe…” He started off, pulling at his jacket to hang it in the coat rack close to the door. “...maybe I can help you out a little bit. But I will not force you, as I said before. I can make it quite pleasurable.”

 

Genji took slow and predatory steps towards you, reaching for your shoulders he caressed you carefully; he did nothing too sudden and you appreciated that he wasn’t being too insistent, but more reassuring. 

 

Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against yours before your lips encountered. If you recalled it this was the third kiss you had shared. The first one was just a way of sealing the pact between families, the second one had been...sloppy and nothing too special--

 

This one though was pretty sweet and it made something flutter in your chest when you gave in to him. Your knees trembled when his tongue barely caressed your lower lip. 

 

“Let me take care of you…” his voice was barely a whisper when you parted, his thumbs caressed your cheeks. He lowered his hands to your hips, teasing the skin underneath your shirt with his warm hands. 

 

“Do...do you want me to take off my clothes?” You felt like if your whole body was on fire and every time he touched you a shiver ran down your spine. 

 

Genji bit down on his lip, looking so damn attractive like that, but he was thinking...Like if he was actually considering his answer to that question. “No. Not all. Just take off your pants. I’ll go from there.” With a chaste kiss, he completely pulled away as he watched you tug down your jeans and throw them into a basket meant for that. He wanted to have a taste of you before taking you completely for himself.

 

He took a sudden step forward and in exchange you took a step backward, falling back to the edge of the mattress. Perfect, just perfect. You were sitting there while he loomed above you, just before he knelt on the ground.

 

You were at lost of words when he did so, grasping your hips and parting your thighs to rest his forehead against your belly, placing a small kiss on the waistband of your underwear. 

 

Oh, lord, was he going to…?

 

A gasp escaped your lips when his lips found their way to your inner thigh, Genji delivered small kisses in your sensitive skin, teasing you, making you squirm and your toes curl on against his back. You fell completely against the mattress when he flicked his tongue against the thin cloth of your panties. He mouthed at your womanhood over the now damp fabric, making every single of your limbs itch with desire.

 

Well, if your underwear wasn’t wet from your arousal, now it certainly was. 

 

A moan escaped your lips when he ran his tongue over your clothed slit, your hands reached for his hair to pull him closer and he growled, smacking your hands away and pulling away momentarily. 

 

“Sit on my face.” The look in his eyes was dark and his voice was rather huskier. His fingers pulled at your underwear, throwing the offending garment away as he stood from the floor. 

 

“What--?” You were surprised at how he pulled away so suddenly, even more surprised at his request. 

 

“You heard me.” He crawled on the bed, grasping your hips and dragging you to his lap. Genji gripped your thighs, digging his fingers into your skin, “I want to feel you trying to crush my head.” 

 

Your cheeks flared up when you gained enough courage to straddle his chest. “Are you sure?” Right now you wished you could vanish into the thin air so you wouldn’t be doing this. Not that you weren’t enjoying it, but it caused you so much embarrassment to be doing something so bold. 

 

Instead of replying, Genji lifted you from his chest, easily directing you to rest your legs on each side of his handsome face. He held your ankles, just waiting for you to lower yourself onto his mouth. When you did, he groaned as if he was relieved to finally have your real taste directly to his lips. His tongue lapped at your folds as if he was a man starving.

 

Your soul abandoned your body when he feasted on you, your body trembled and a loud mewl left your lips, making him groan against your wet folds once more. Genji held on your hips with enough force to leave the shadows of his fingers in your skin.

 

“Genji!” You choked on your voice, holding tightly on his hair to keep him from pulling you away. You ran your fingers through the soft locks on green hair that was starting to show dark roots. 

 

Unconsciously, you started to grind on his face to get more of the sensation he was giving you. It burnt, every single part of your body burnt, your stomach felt tight and ached with the need of release. You mewled and moaned out his name like a prayer. 

 

He opened his eyes, deep and beautiful to stare up at you while he delved his tongue inside you, his nose pressed against your clit. His hands let go of your hips, one reaching up to squeeze one of your breasts softly while the other reached between your legs, rubbing that little nub of flesh in circular motions.

 

You came with a broken sob, grinding your trembling hips against his face as he prolonged your orgasm with his heavenly tongue. 

 

Genji only pulled you away when he had licked and tasted every single drop of your delicious scent. His face was wet and glistening with your juices, something that was fixed when he cleaned himself with the back of his hand. Right at that moment, you were lying on your back, giving heavy and deep breaths as you tried to steady yourself. Your eyes fell to his crotch and the large bulge formed there.

 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” You asked between small pants, leaning your body against his as you both rested there. 

 

Genji looked down, palming himself through his pants. “Do you want to?”, he asked back. The shrug you gave him was only to confirm that there was still uncertainty in your eyes and the fear of what he might do to you. 

 

Only if he knew how much more times he could make you cum and cause you great pleasure with much more than his cock...

 

He sat on the bed, delivering a small kiss to your cheek and then to your lips. You could taste your lingering scent on his lips, it sent a wave of tingles down your spine. “Sorry, blossom…” Genji whispered against your lips, “I’ll have my hand tonight. I don’t want you doing something you don’t feel ready for.” Another kiss and you were melting in his hands.

 

When he left the bed you felt a pit in your chest as if you had been ripped away from something you wanted so suddenly, but the smile that he directed you before walking inside the bathroom made you ease just a bit. It made you think, during the course of this day you had seen him so different. He was young, full of joy and happiness when the two of you were at the arcade...but the Genji you had between your legs just minutes ago was thrilling, exciting and…

 

And you didn’t knew which one you liked the most. But you were sure he was going to drive you crazy by the end of the week if he didn’t get inside your pants. 


	4. I just want your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has to deal with some matters of his clan, only to go back and find you...rather needed of touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support c: I love you guys <3

You rolled in your bed to reach for your phone. It was still dark outside, and you confirmed it was early hours in the morning. Almost two in the morning and Genji wasn’t next to you in the bed. Rubbing your eyes, you sat down to examine the dark room.

 

The door to the balcony was open and the wind danced along with the curtains. You stood from the bed, being barefoot the cold sent shivers down your whole body.

 

Genji was leaning against the wood railings, smoke coming out of his lips occasionally with each exhale, it wasn’t the mist from being exposed to the cold. He was actually smoking.

 

“You should be asleep.” He said without looking at you. “It’s freezing here, you could catch a cold.”

 

“So you should too…” Embracing yourself you walked outside to the cold air to stand next to him. As you noticed, Genji was completely dressed up in thick, dark clothes. “...Are you going out this late?”

 

“Yes.” His arm snaked around you to bring you closer to his warm body. “I need to do something for the good of the clan, it might take us a few hours but if everything turns out well we should be back before the sunrise.”

 

You frowned. A matter of the clan? Of course, you knew how to get the information about it in just matter of seconds, and you were curious why would your husband had to go but he seemed...angsty.

 

“Do you smoke often?” You asked, leaning against his chest. The hand around your waist traveled lower to the hem of your nightgown, which only reached just below your bottom. Your breath hitched when he toyed with the waistband of your underwear.

“Only when I’m a bit too nervous…”, he confessed while his hand squeezed your cheek. You squealed, only to push away from him with your face blooming red. Genji grinned at the look of indignation on your face. “Aww, _koneko_ , don’t look at me like that.”

 

His grin vanished from his face. “As soon as I come back we need to discuss some matters...I want you to know a few things that you deserve to know about the clan. Okay?” A kiss was delivered to your forehead and he dragged you into the room.

 

“Go back to bed, I really don’t want you catching a cold.”

 

You grabbed his arm, “Can you at least tell me where are you going?”

 

“What? Are you worried I might not come back?” He let the question slip past his lips as a mock, but when he saw the hurt in your eyes he directed you a gentle smile while cupping your face in his hands. “Hey, blossom, I’ll be back before you know it. Go back to sleep.”

 

You let go of him with a resigned sigh as you watched him leave the room. With your arms around yourself, you directed your gaze to the dragon’s painting on the room, it was still majestic as always, looking at the human in the hill with fierce eyes.

 

When you were in bed a strange tingle in your limbs didn’t let you sleep. You buried your face in the pillow and memories of Genji’s face between your legs came back to you, he was always handsome but being like that certainly made him look even hotter.

 

You wondered how he would look when you finally had him buried between your thighs, with his skin sweaty and his deep eyes blown wide. It made you wonder what kind of things he would do to you when he finally possessed you...what kind of things would the two of you do to each other to inflict pleasure upon yourselves.

 

The wetness gathering in your underwear was a great temptation. You bit your lip when you moved your hand downwards to the waistline of your underwear, and your fingers caressed your clothed clit.

 

You were so sensitive...and so wet, only for thinking of Genji in such dirty ways. You could almost see the grin on his face if he was there right now, watching you moan with your hand inside your panties spreading your wetness through your folds as you caressed your swollen clit. When the first wave of your orgasm hit you, you covered your mouth to prevent a loud moan from escaping your lips.

 

Your toes curled and your back arched when you whimpered his name.

 

Something told you he would have died happy if he saw the show you were putting.

 

The second wave of numbing pleasure went through your veins like electricity and you almost screamed when all your muscles clenched. You fell back onto the mattress with a sigh of relief and heavy breaths.

 

When you finally fell asleep you curled into a small ball in the empty space that was supposed to be Genji’s, trying to collect as much of his scent as you could, praying that he would come back safe and sound from whatever he was doing.

 

~***~

 

Genji was tired, he wasn’t going to lie. He had some bruises here and there since their traitors to the clan had resisted when they had been taken, but he had no major injuries. Not like other times at least.

 

His knuckles stung and were bleeding, he noticed when he reached to open the panel of the door. His fist clenched and he ground his teeth together. When he entered, he saw you sitting on your knees on the ground with your breakfast untouched in front of you. You turned to look at him and his heart dropped to his stomach.

 

“Before sunrise, huh?” The hurt in your voice was obvious. “Did...did you go drinking again?” Then your glare was over the bright bruise on the side of his face.

 

“I wanted to talk you about that…” He started off, taking off the thick hoodie. As he noted, it was stained with bits of blood, but it was barely noticeable since it was black. “But I want you to promise me that you’ll be calm during all of this.”

 

You folded your arms over your chest, “Shot it, then.”

 

Genji ran a hand through his hair nervously, taking a seat next to you on the floor, having in mind that you only knew the basics about his family. “Do you know  why family ended up being the most powerful in Japan?”

 

“For what I know, the Shimada-kai regulates the sale of weaponry in the country.”

 

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Your confused look prevented him from his lips to curve into a sinister smile. “Let’s say we also sell...illegal substances and dedicate to assassination.”

 

By this moment, you had a horrified look on your face as you were backing away from him, “Drugs, weapons and...assassins. My family made a pact with a yakuza clan.” They threw you into the fire so they could protect themselves.

 

The floor seemed to move under your feet when you realized that and the bile raised to your throat with the realization that Genji at his 19 years of life had probably killed more people than you could possibly imagine. When his hands reached for you, you took the silver knife set into the chabudai and crawled away from him. “Do not.” Your back hit one of the wooden panels of the wall. “Don’t touch me.” the knife rested in your hand, hidden under your folded legs.

 

Genji made an effort to get closer but he finally gave up, lifting his hands in surrender. “I thought I told you to be calm.” His deep, beautiful eyes looked into yours, “We had to deal with some traitors, nothing too bloody.”

“Did you kill them?”

 

“No, we had to take them here for...interrogation.” He decided to approach just a few inches more. You visibly tensed and your hand moved rather swiftly towards him. Genji grabbed your wrist before you could reach him with the knife. “Please, don’t.”

 

With his free hand, he took the knife to throw it away carelessly, and he entwined his fingers with yours. “If you hurt me we’ll both suffer horrible consequences. I don’t want to see you as hurt as I am now.” He could feel the strength you were putting on by trying to crush his hand.

 

Genji leaned for a kiss, just as a way to calm you down, to reassure you that he wasn’t going to hurt you. You could trust him. Maybe he had done horrible things, but he still had his honor and the promise he made to your family of protecting you at all costs.

 

You turned your head when his lips were about to touch yours and instead, he nuzzled his face against the crook of your neck and you shivered.

 

“I’m sorry you had to know that, blossom. I know it can be scary at some point…” He chuckled, “You’re the wife of an assassin but I have never killed anyone to fulfill any kinds of twisted pleasure. Everything I’ve done is to protect what’s mine…” He gently squeezed your hand and you visibly relaxed. “...to protect what’s ours.”

 

“You spend the night rehearsing that, didn’t you?” You slowly spread your legs so he could get closer than he already was. Right now, despite drowning your mind in thoughts of things he could have done you just wanted to feel his heart against yours, beating as if you were one.

 

Genji let out a wholehearted laugh, having you pressed against him. “Hey, I can be romantic if I want to be, I’m not always an asshole to everyone.” He threaded his fingers through the soft strands of your hair. “I have to be nice to my wifey-friend.”

“Friends or not...I missed you.” You confessed, pressing your ear to his chest. Even if he was your friend, the attraction was there and the sexual tension too.  You liked him enough to feel your heart beating faster and faster every time he touched you.

 

You thanked that feeling because _someday_ you could completely love and devote yourself to him.

 

“You did? How much?” His voice had that joking tone, the kind of tone when he didn’t expect any serious answer, but still...you wanted to play with him in the most wicked way.

 

You pressed your lips to the bruise on the side of his handsome face. “Oh...only enough to play with me.” You heard his breath hitch and his hands tightened in the places he held you. “I still remember how your mouth felt on me…”

 

“I should have gotten here sooner, seeing that you so much missed me…” He was shaking and the heat spread through all your limbs when his lips caressed the skin of your neck.

 

“I couldn’t keep myself awake if my husband...Ah!” You yelped when he buried his teeth in the tender flesh of your clavicle, he delivered more and more heated kisses to your neck, making a path up to your chin. Your lips finally encountered with his and you held his face between your hands, pulling back the green strands from his face.

 

His tongue caressed your lower lip and you moaned in order to give him access to your mouth. Your tongues played together, just testing the feeling of each other. When Genji pulled away, he pulled you into his lap and you clung to him when he stood from the ground.

 

Genji carried you to your bed recently made by the maids that had brought you your breakfast. You fell against the mattress, biting hard on your lip when his hands cupped your clothed breast, reaching to tear open the garment with his hands that hid them from his eyes.

You quivered when you heard the fabric tearing apart. He let out a dark chuckle at that, how your body responded from barely anything. “Look at you, koneko...I almost feel bad for leaving you alone.” His breath graced your chest and your body arched up into the sensation.

 

“Should I get you some toys for your lonely nights, my blossom? We could have so much fun with some in a near future.” His tongue laid flat against your sternum, licking a long stripe to the base of your neck. A pathetic whine left your lips at the sudden cold.

 

You stood with your hands on the mattress, urging him to stop just for a moment. You bared yourself from your ruined shirt and unclipped your bra, baring your chest for him to see.

 

When he reached to touch your naked shoulders, you noticed the broken and bloody skin on the knuckles of his left hand. You reached for his wounded hand, pressing your lips to the damaged skin and then to his fingertips. “Please, Genji...touch me.” with that, you guided his hand down to your breast, and his other followed the lead to cup the soft globes of flesh.

 

Genji kneaded your breast, pressing his thumbs to your hardened nipples. You let yourself fall against the mattress, letting him touch you.

 

Genji latched his mouth to your neck, sucking on your skin until the vessels of blood broke and left red marks on your skin. He felt the increasing need of taking you all for himself once and for all, but he had to do it right if he was going to do it.

 

His mouth grazed your nipple and he eagerly twirled his tongue around it before taking the hardened nub on his mouth to suck on it, listening to the delightful sounds that left your perfect lips.

 

Your hand found a place on his back, pulling at the dark shirt he was wearing, wanting him to be as naked as you were to him, but for your eyes and your pleasure.

 

You whined loudly when he paid the same attention to the other nipple, and sucked on the skin of your chest, leaving another red mark on the curve of your breasts. Genji captured your lips with his once more. It was more tender, sweeter and less hurried. He caressed your cheek with his calloused fingers. “You look beautiful, tsuma. You always do.”

 

“And you look handsome as always, shujin.”, your fingers traveled down his ribs to the hem of his shirt to hike it up, “... let me touch you, Genji.” He bit down on his lip when you touched the hard muscles of his abdomen. It was like all the times he had laid with other women, but it felt different with you. It felt like he was loved instead of only desired by his social status.

 

He was going to make love to you as you truly deserved instead of letting his carnal urges to take over.

 

He let you take off his clothes from his body, eyes clouded with the daze of lust as you pressed small kisses to the bruises in his ribs. There was a huge bulge in his pants that didn’t go unnoticed, your delicate fingers traced the outlines of his cock and he moaned at the feeling.

 

His fingers hooked into your loose pants, pulling them down with grace along with your underwear in one motion. Your cunt was soaking and glistening with your juices. You pressed your thighs together as a form of coverage from his lustful gaze. Your face flushed deeply when he took his pants off, but you didn’t dare to look away from his eyes.

 

“Touch yourself...Show me how to please you, (Y/N)”

 

You were sure your face was redder than anything you could think of. But you did what was told, you crawled to the center of the bed rather be on the edge so you could be more comfortable. You spread your legs and you heard a sharp intake of breath from him. With the tip of your fingers, you caressed your clit, surprised at how wet you were. You spread your lips and moaned at the circular motions of your hand over the small bundle of nerves. Your black arched and your muscles went taut. Your middle finger caressed your slit before slowly delving inside. You mewled, curving your finger up to that special spot you liked so much. Your hips bucked violently and your toes curled.

 

His warm hand caressed your inner thigh before you noticed. Genji leaned towards you, whispering sweet words of encouragement, of how good you were for him and the reward he was going to give you. His mouth plaid more attention to your breasts once more, pressing kisses and suckles.

 

You but back a cry when you introduced a second finger. Your walls squeezed your fingers and the burning sensation on your belly begged you for release.

 

Before you could have a mind-blowing orgasm, he stopped your hand. And you whined in protest...you were so close. And you were so wet…

 

Genji kissed your lips almost tenderly, forcing you to withdraw your hand only to stare with amazement at your essence coating your fingers before taking a taste of it himself.

 

You moaned at the sight of him with your fingers in his mouth, something that looked so attractive yet so dirty at the same time.

 

You weren’t afraid of him. Not when you were so drunk and intoxicated with each other’s touch. When he stripped from the rest of his clothes your heart skipped a beat. 

 

Genji crawled to the bed to rest between your legs, he caressed your legs with soothing motions of his hands, suddenly dragging you towards him and you gasped when you felt his hard cock rest against your abdomen. “Will you tell me if it hurts?” He asked, and you nodded in response, reaching for his face to press another heated kiss to his mouth.

 

He took his cock in his hand, pressing the head slightly against your clit, groaning at the wet feel of your skin.

 

The head poked into your entrance, barely pushing inside. Genji kept his gaze on your face, searching any signs of discomfort, but he found none.

 

He slowly pushed his hips further, watching you pant heavily and cling to the pillows. He stopped when he felt the small resistance of your own body, fighting back a groan as he lowered his face to the pillow next to your head.

 

Your arms embraced him and your legs bent to rest on the sides of his hips. A sharp gasp left your lips when he tore the wall that kept him out of your body and your whole soul. Your eyes teared up as you gave out ragged breaths at the sudden sting and you thanked the fact that he made no harsh moves as your pleasure fought against the pain when he found himself completely nestled inside you.

 

Genji wiped your tears with his fingers, looking down at you as you were one of the most precious things in the world. “Does it hurt a lot?” he fought back the urge of snapping his hips forward when you clenched around him.

 

“No…”, you whispered following his hands so you could entwine your fingers together. That painful sting of the beginning was barely there, just leaving the unusual sensation of him stretching you around all of his length. You squeezed his hands and lifted your hips, trying to urge him to move.

 

His first thrusts were slow and gentle, making you gasp and pant just a little. He rolled his hips covering your body with his as he delivered kisses to anywhere he could reach.

 

He whispered sweet things in Japanese against your lips, your ears, and your neck. It was sensual, loving and tender. With nothing more but the sounds of your soft moans, his hushed praises and the occasional wet sound of your skin melting together.

 

That sensation of pressure between your thighs was there once again. You came with a cry of his name, with your nails digging into the back of his hands. Your walls trapped him and milked him with your orgasm, making him groan in delight and increase his tempo.

 

Letting go of your hands, Genji’s fingers roamed across your body, giving your nipples a gentle pinch and settle down on your hips to find a new angle. His thrusts were stronger and deeper. His pelvic bone barely touching the bundle of nerves between your legs, granting you more stimulation and riding your first orgasm out into a wave of ecstasy.

 

You cried out in abandon, grasping his shoulders to drag him down with you and capture his warm mouth. Everything in your body felt like it was made of fire, and it was consuming you. And you lost your mind when his thumb caressed your swollen clit.

 

You raked your nails down his back leaving red welts that vanished in a matter of seconds. A second wave assaulted you, and it was stronger than the first one; you melted completely, surrendering to all the sensations flooding your senses.

 

His cock throbbed inside of you and his fingers bruised your hips when your second orgasm milked his cock, trapping him between your clenching walls over and over again. It only took him a few particular hard thrusts to moan your name, along with a curse and he painted your insides with his seed.  His body almost gave out from exhaustion from everything, but he slowly pulled out in order of not crushing your body with his. He groaned at the sight of his seed dribbling down your cunt.

 

You looked beautiful, with all your skin flushed and covered in sweat and trembling with a blissful look in your eyes.

 

Genji lied next to you on the bed, panting. Without the need of you telling him, he brought you closer to him, even if the heat radiating from your bodies was almost unbearable. His fingers threaded through your hair and he thought of how precious you looked like this.

 

Your fingers caressed his sides and he hummed at the sensation. You pressed a kiss to his lips before your body gave in. You probably looked like a mess, covered in sweat and his sticky seed now dripping down your thighs.

 

Only if you knew that Genji didn’t pay attention to it, but rather thought of how lucky he was of marrying someone so true to themselves as you were, someone so beautiful and brave. He almost felt like he could fall in love with you if his carnal desires and temptations didn’t win him over the beautiful feeling of your presence.


	5. I was yours last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the actual plot begins to rise with Genji's old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week of shitty exams and projects, I'm finally back, babes! So, this is where I start to get on with the actual plot I have for this fic. I hope you enjoy this c: Your comments and kudos are always welcomed and loved. Thank you c:

Genji had lost count long ago of how many girls he had brought into his bed, he had learned all kinds of things with every single one of them, from how to touch to some risqué fetishes. 

 

Along that way, he had found just a few sexual partners that were regular in his life, but since you had come into his life he had to break contact with them. Well, one particular person didn’t get the right message and for the past weeks he had spent with you, it had become a small problem for him. 

 

Now you were his favorite toy and he was pleased by how quick you seemed to learn about how your body reacted to sex and how you could get him going so easily. 

 

Last night was all about making love to you until you came undone over and over again. 

 

He thought you looked so beautiful when you were asleep after having worshipped your body, during the night you had kicked the bed sheets away, showing off your breathtaking bare form. You were just a masterpiece. Genji caressed your shoulders, watching you as you hid your face in the pillows. His mouth soon latched on the small of your back trying to deliver kisses all the way on your back until you squirmed away from him with a groan.

 

A chuckle left his lips when you opened your eyes, forcing yourself awake from your sleep. “You’re a needy little shit, aren’t you? Keep your hands where I can see them.” 

 

“Guilty.” He smirked, placing a small kiss on your forehead. “I can’t resist my wife.” Right when he was leaning towards your lips, you smacked his face away. Pushing him off you. 

 

“Hey, you had your way last night.” A grin curved your lips and he felt so very tempted to ask for your cute mouth wrapped around his cock, those thoughts made his cock harden slightly. “Give me a small break.” 

 

His hands reached for your frame, dragging your body close to his. “Cooome on!” Genji whined against your neck. “We’ve been married for three weeks. This is our last day free from our...duties. We could go out and have fun or I could fuck you senseless in every surface of this room.”

 

Your body shivered and he was delighted at the reaction, the blood definitely was flowing more and more to his cock. His hands roamed down his new favorite places. With one hand pinching your nipples and kneading your breasts one by one while with the other he circled your clit to proceed his way into your slit, finding the mess he had done on you last night. Most of his seed had dribbled out of your cunt to the now stained sheets and some of it had dried on your skin. 

 

“Genji...Don’t.” You whispered, placing your fingers on his perfect lips. “We both need to take a shower. We can have sex later.” In just matter of seconds, he had moved his hands to your back, looking down at you with something you couldn’t quite read.

 

Well, you had been one of the first ones to resist his charms and deny him sex after a night of it. But you were the first one he actually had to commit himself to and one of the few he trusted…

 

No girl had given him that. No girl had given him the feeling of selfless. And you were a good friend, always listening to everything he had to say even if it was way too dumb, to even care for him if he looked off...

 

Still, a part of him pushed. “We can have a bath together.”

 

Your face was thoughtful, biting your lover lip. “Yes, but don’t get too handsy. We have a long day ahead for us, Genji. Let’s make it worth the next--...how long do you say we’ll live, ‘till our seventies? We have all that time to get to know each other.” 

His heart clenched at the thought. Getting old with you, watching the children you could have as they grow, sharing moments of happiness and fun. He needed to smack himself hard across the face.

 

Having just one partner? Children? Those were things he had never wanted. Maybe you were a witch and you had him under a deep spell that made his mind wonder about all those things.

 

Well, by how was he treating you on the bed it was more likely to have a child soon. A part of him cringed with fear. He even made a mental note of buying a new box of condoms or to ask you to start taking some form of birth control, though if the elders knew he would be in serious problems since they wanted him to get more involved into the clan’s business.

 

Maybe that was one of the main reasons he was forced to marry you. 

 

**~***~**

 

You had gotten better at playing video games so much that you had beaten him six times straight without him letting you win.  Your smile was even brighter as he had noticed every moment you spend with him. 

 

Now, as he drove you were telling him stories of your childhood and he was listening to all of them intently with his hand on your knee and the other one on the wheel. You had your hand on his own as you spoke with your thumb caressing the back of his hand gently. You wore a pretty dress, so it was easy for him to get handsy soon caressing your thigh and making you stumble over your words.

 

“You should focus on the road ahead.” You said, instinctively spreading your legs for him when his hand reached your panties. 

 

Genji only chuckled, hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling at your underwear. You lifted your hips when the elastic snapped in your cheeks, making you yelp in surprise. He pulled them down your hips with a single hand, soon throwing them to the back seats. You felt so very much naked. 

 

Whenever he was taking you, he wasn’t pretending to take you out without your underwear, was he? He totally was! Sometimes you forgot how much of a reckless playboy he actually was. 

 

You let yourself being fingered until orgasm, gripping your seat tightly as you rocked your hips on his fingers. Your face contorted in pleasure everytime he pressed the tips of his fingers to the sweet spot inside of you. When you were reaching the peak of another orgasm he withdrew his hand, leaving you shaking and whining in protest with a ruined orgasm. Between your legs, it felt uncomfortably wet and warm, that with the constant spasms on your lower middle and your feminine parts protesting for another orgasm, a pleasant one.

 

“You like it when I do that?” He stopped on a red light, leaning towards your ear while his hand caressed your inner thighs, “I bet you’d like me to fuck you into the backseat. Personally, I’d love to have you riding me here with that tight pussy clenching around me…-”

 

Your face grew redder than you could ever imagine, your hand stopped on his chest as if you were going to push him away at any given second, “Greenlight! Green light!”, you protested hurriedly, interrupting him mid-sentence, “Please, Genji…” With that mischievous grin of his, he pulled away, with his touch lingering on your thigh as he drove. Your chest heaved with big breaths until you could steady yourself, you turned your head to look at him.

 

“Where are we going?” Curiosity as always was pulling out the best of you, but it was only to fight the thick sexual tension lingering in the air. Well, you couldn’t fight the air of dominance he held over you (in a good way, of course) and you almost felt bad for enjoying that part of him.

 

“I’m taking you out,  _ Kirei _ , to dance with me, to have fun.” Genji smiled, running his hand through your skin as if it was a way of comfort but knowing how he was he might as well want to get in between your legs at that very moment. “Is our last night together as newlyweds, tomorrow is going to be hell for me and I just want to have fun with my girl here.” 

 

“Your girl, huh?” You smiled, lacing your fingers with his still wet and sticky ones with your scent. You brought the digits to your mouth to lick them clean with an innocent look on your face when he turned his head to look at you for a brief moment. 

 

Genji took a sharp intake of breath, but he resisted the urge of pulling over and fuck you until you cried out his name and the windows were tarnished with your warm breaths. He was going to fuck you so hard when you finally got home. He had to recollect himself from those thoughts, or he was going to end up taking you in whatever place came to his mind.

 

When you finally made it to his favorite club in Hanamura, he still had that mischievous grin when he asked you to remind like that, without your underwear and all; but when he saw the look of discomfort on your face he gave up and let you wore your undergarments.

 

The place was brimming with light, music, and energy. You squint your eyes at the bright blue lights and some neon lasers that danced through the place from the source of light in the ceiling. 

 

You could feel your heart beating in your chest with the same rhythm as the music playing. Genji took a hold of your hand to guide you through the sea of young party goers until you reached the bar. “Aren’t we a little too young to be drinking?” You asked with a smile as you sat on an empty seat next to a woman. “What will authorities say if we happen to bump in their way?”

 

Your voice was obviously filled with the joke of your husband being the second son of a  _ yakuza _ leader, but Genji still replied while sitting next to you. “Believe it or not, blossom, you are a Shimada. You technically can have the world into your hands.” 

 

**~***~**

 

Genji had taken you to the dance floor just a couple of times, pressing you close to his body as the energetic music resonated within your bodies, you didn’t even dare to care what time was it. You felt good, and it was the most fun you had in a while. When you were back at the bar, Genji seemed a bit lost on something as he fidgeted with his wedding ring. You looked back, only to see a pretty girl batting her eyelashes at him.

 

You felt....nothing. Not even an ounce of jealousness. 

 

He was your friend. By the law, he was your husband and he was supposed to be faithful to you. And, even if sex was good with him, if you yearned for his touch his heart didn’t belong completely to you, neither yours. You had still plenty of time for that. 

 

“Carrot boy!” You called him over all the noise, and he turned to stare at you with his cheeks tinted in pink.

 

A frown contorted his handsome face. “Carrot bo--? Oh, is it because of my freaking hair?!” He seemed like he wanted to protest more about the silly name you had just given him, but you only took the ring from his hand. 

 

“Go and talk to her.” You encouraged him. 

 

His face immediately shifted to an expression of surprise, as if a second head had suddenly grown on you. Inside of him, it felt like he was going to throw his guts out at your statement, and his heart clenched. Genji found nothing but encouragement on your eyes. The playboy side of him came to light, putting a wide grin as he fixed his jacket 

 

As he left, disappearing within the multitude, you went back to your drink, smiling at yourself as you played with his ring. It was bigger than your own. You squinted your eyes at it, finding the date of your marriage engraved inside, as well as your initials. It was a cute detail. 

 

“That little playboy kid finally left you alone, huh?”

 

You startled at the sound of the voice, looking at the woman next to you. She was beautiful, to say at least, with a powerful stance that drowned into an aura of power. She was just a tad taller than you were, but that dominance dripping from her eyes made your knees weak in just a second.   “Has the Shimada Sparrow taken you yet? He wouldn’t waste so much time on someone like... _ you _ . And I see that he has already moved on.” When she turned her head in the direction Genji had left, you noticed the black lines of ink covering her slender and perfect neck on the side.

 

You turned your head back to your drink. “I don’t know what are you talking about.” Your face was cold, as everytime you wanted to pull information out of someone as your family had taught you. 

 

“Oh? Don’t tell me you two had something special. Tell me, little one, does he get rough on you? Taking all of his anger at having his brother’s breath on his neck on you?” 

 

Your hand clenched around the silver band you were holding, you remained quiet, even when she leaned forward to whisper: 

 

“How does it feel to be his little sex toy? How does it feel to know he will throw you away and come back to  _ me _ ?” 

 

You scowled, and you directed her a cold glare. “How dare you disrespect me? I am the wife of the second son of the Shimada-kai. You, miss, are no one to say such things about my husband.” 

 

Her smile only widened. 

 

“You weren’t the one who had him tied up and submitted to you as he begged for more. ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your suggestions for next chapters in the comments! I love you all guys. Thank you for your support :D


	6. Overpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kumicho gives you a mission you know you need to accomplish and the power it grants you is sickening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you will be a freaking badass from now own. c;

You bowed low, “Did you wish to see me, Shimada- _ sama _ ?” Your voice was low and calm unlike your mind full of knots and twists, but you managed to recollect yourself in front of the  _ kumicho _ . 

“ _ Hai _ . Please, close the door.”

As soon as you were inside the room, you turned and slid the panel as instructed.

As some people would think, Shimada Sojiro was a merciless, cold-blooded man. The first time you saw him you had been nine years old when his wife was still standing to his side with a proud smile brimming with life and one of the things you would never forget would be the kindness they showed you.

You still wondered what happened to Shimada Aika. During your time here, as you had noticed, there were a few pictures of the brothers with their father, but none of their mother lying around, as if she had never existed. You had been nine years old the first time you saw the man in front of you, now you were his daughter in law ten years later. The man still had that gentle gaze that you remembered, it was a bit of comfort to you.

“I hope my  _ jinan _ is treating you well.”

You rolled your eyes with a small sigh. “My  _ shujin _ has been...difficult to say at least. I can assure you, Shimada- _ sama _ , that I will fulfill my duties as a wife to your son.”

The silence that your father-in-law gave you as a response made your blood run cold through your veins. You were certainly intimidated by the man that could get anyone killed with a movement of his hand. For an instance of a second, you wished Genji hadn’t told you the real business of the clan.

“Please, (Y/N), take a seat.” 

You did as instructed, lowering on your knees in front of the yakuza with your hands across your lap

“The Sparrow can be difficult as you noticed. Genji lost his mother at young age and he was the one who was more heartbroken of all of us and he has been acting like a dog with a broken leash.”

“If I may...I think Genji is trying to take a bit of control over his life.” You added, observing as the yakuza nodded in agreement.

“I do not expect you to bear children this soon. The two of you are still kids, take your time. But I ask you to please put a leash on him again if it is necessary.”

You nodded in acknowledge feeling a strange weight in your chest, mostly after thinking about last night...and that woman. Your fists clenched at the mere thought of her and the things she had said.

“Another thing. You are a Shimada now, so you are expected to be as involved into the clan’s matters as much as my sons are, I had told some of my men that are now under your command, you were also given access to the clan’s information.” Something you were hungry for...Your curious nature was begging you to run off to taste all of the words and facts about the Shimada-kai. That would make you as powerful as you wanted. Information granted you great power.

“I’ll do my best for my family and the clan, Shimada-sama. You can be sure of it.” You bowed your head, trying to hide the strange excitement bubbling in your chest.

The  _ kumicho _ nodded his head, “You are dismissed, child.”

Standing up from the floor, you bowed low for the second time and left the room silently before the man as you tried to hide the jitters in your body.

Shimada Sojiro just granted you the power you never had in your own household. You felt powerful…and if the _kumicho_ wanted you to put a leash on Genji now you could literally do it.  The possibilities were huge.

When you walked into your room you were greeted by the sight of Genji having his breakfast at the chabudai with his normally spiky hair dripping wet all over his forehead and just over his eyes. Genji looked attractive, he always did, that was why his sex appeal helped him to get all kinds of company for his own satisfaction. And last night…

You pictured that woman having Genji at her feet, worshipping her as if she was a goddess. The feeling of proudness bubbling in your chest was suddenly replaced with anger.

Genji directed his deep gaze to you and noticed the scowl on your face and immediately frowned with concern. “You woke up early.” He started with a slight flush on his cheeks as you noticed. “Did you...drive us home last night?”

“I wasn’t going to let you put our lives at risk.” You stated, clenching your fists until your knuckles were white. “The girl...was she nice?”

His cheeks grew even redder and he rolled his eyes in order to show his disgust. “I’m pretty sure she stole my wallet.”

“You deserve it.”

You saw him flinch at your cold statement but you remained serious with your arms folded over your chest.

“Did I do something bad to you last night? You can tell me, you know it right?” He even sounded hurt, but you paid no attention to it. “We are supposed to be frien---”

“Do you have a mistress?”

The color suddenly drained from his handsome face, he stumbled over his words. “I mean...kinda? I haven’t talked to her in weeks and she has been bugging me for that time, I haven’t seen her. I’m telling you the truth.”

“Then she was stalking us yesterday!” You blurted out, fist clenched until your knuckles were white. “She insulted me while you got fucking wasted and made out with that little whore!”

“And you are jealous?” You gave no response and for that, he gave you a crooked smile that only increased the anger growing inside you. “Listen, (Y/N), I fucked with her for a while, we had our fun. It’s over now. Get over it.”

Indignation crossed your face, “Get over it? She fucking insulted me! She doesn’t have the right!”

Genji stood up from his place on the floor, brows furrowed and a sudden angry scowl forming on his face. “You don’t have any right either. Everything was completely fine until you and your stupid fucking family in need of money came along and decided it was a good idea to do this. Don’t treat me like I’m yours only, I can do what I want and I can have whoever I want.”

Again, you didn’t answer his argument. Your chest heaved with big breaths, your teeth clenched until your jaw hurt. “Sometimes I see you and I ask myself ‘how am I supposed to love this man?’...I guess that will never happen. I really hope that whoever you get into our bed gives you what you think you deserve.”

Walking past him, bumping your shoulders together with enough strength to make it hurt you exited the room with ragging emotions flowing through your veins. You needed to have your mind focusing on something else and not in the selfish green-haired idiot.


	7. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji realizes he has made a mistake. He is willing to fix it even if you just want to push him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted Y/N to be a badass? You freaking got it! Okay, so...I saw some freaking good fanart of young!Genji with long hair. And guess what? I completely fell in love with it, so expect something like that in the future because I'm just weak for him.

Your knees hurt badly after almost five hours of being on the floor reading everything the Shimada-kai had to offer. You didn’t find anything of your interest, some drug selling reports here and there, some cover-ups and more and more reports.

The only thing that had kept things interesting was just a couple of assassination contracts for a woman called _Danuja Yukimura_ , of other two people from the same family. You’d find out later who that woman was and why did she want those two relatives of hers dead.

After being finished looking through the assassination archives your put everything in its place, except for some things that had caught your attention. You moved to the family records. The first thing you found was just school certificates from Hanzo and Genji, as well as report cards, diplomas and things like that. You smirked at the fact that Genji indeed told you he was better at math than his brother.

At the age of ten, Genji started to get discipline referrals for acting aggressively towards others. It felt...wrong. The sudden change of attitude, but there was nothing referring to it.

Looking through Hanzo’s reports you found something quite interesting to say at least.

The attendance list. On his second year of his _chūgakkō_ , the eldest brother had no attendance to classes for two weeks straight. He went back to school the same day Genji got his first discipline referral.

You read the rest of the papers in a rush, but you found nothing. Sighing, you leaned your back against the wall panel for support, you were curious and you didn’t know what was worse: The fact that you were doing this to not think about Genji or the fact that you did it so you could kind of defend yourself during an argument using that in your favor. It might be cruel, it _was_ cruel.

Life hadn’t been fair to either Genji or you.

Three bloody days had gone by like this...the first night you slept in the same room now you were in, surrounded by papers and papers filled with useless data. The second day you took place in your bed and Genji slept on the couch...Last night, however, he didn’t make an appearance.

The door moved just a few inches, drawing your attention, and in your chest, the hope of being Genji a sudden visitor bubbled up.

But no, it wasn’t your husband. It was a servant carrying a tray in his hands.

He bowed when you stared up at him, “Sorry to interrupt you, my lady...The Shimada Sparrow asked to have this brought to you.”, he kneeled at your level, leaving the tray on the floor so he could serve tea. You wondered if Genji had also asked the cutest servant to brought you tea. He was maybe a couple of years older than you, but the boy brimmed with youth and energy. Then you shook your head in denial.

You never had friends, not close ones at least. Your siblings or cousins were drawn away from you because it was too dangerous to be raised all together at the same place; a drop of poison, a fire, or a snap of a neck could end the lives of all the possible heirs in your own household; the children of the servants were friends but for short bits of time since they went to public schools while you remained trapped in your own little world.

And Genji despite being a so much called friend was still an asshole.

“Thank you…” You tried to distract yourself with the papers that you left in front of you.

“Would you like me to bring you your dinner here, my lady?” He asked as he had left your cup right in front of you.

“No...I was just getting done here.” You let out. “I’ll have dinner in my room, but thank you.”

The servant nodded, picking the tray from the tray and standing up.

“Excuse me...I didn’t catch your name.” Something in your head started to sound the alert, but the damage was already done to back up. But yes, the alarms in your head were loud enough for you to not listen to your own thoughts.

The servant bowed once more, and you caught the glimpse of red on his face. “Fumihiro, my lady.” With a smile, you dismissed him, thanking him for the cup of tea he had brought you.

The warm beverage felt good in your stomach after a whole evening of doing nothing but reading those papers that you were now putting on the place you had found them in, taking note of every name you considered important. Maybe you were going to do a little research later.

When you were done with the papers, you left the empty cup of tea in the desk that you had barely used to lean on, decided to step into your room and deal with your rather problematic husband.

 

~***~

 

Genji had realized he had fucked up the only true relationship he had in a long time, but he didn’t want to admit it. He had thrown a good lay and a good friend to the trash by saying those things to you.

He gave you...space, as much as he could because he knew better than to disturb you even in your sleep, so he tried to avoid you as much as he could, but the weight of his guilt was present at all times.

Genji was pulled away from his thoughts when the _shinai_ hit him right in the ribs, throwing him off his balance and unto the floor with a loud thud. He clung to his own _shinai_ and supported his weight on his elbows, but Hanzo had already won the fight with the end of the bamboo sword pressed to his sweaty forehead, pushing him once again to the floor.

He forgot about you when he noticed the terrible burning feeling on each one of his muscles. This kind of pains came to him when the elders forced him to practice his abilities with the bow despite not being his preferred weapon. That combined with the training with his older brother was sure to be hurting for a few days.

“Your weak core is going to get you killed one day.” Hanzo scowled with that eternal resting-bitch-face —yes, Genji always thought his face looked like that— and he rolled his eyes, hand coming to rest on his bruised ribs. “That and your arrogance, brother.”

“My core is not weak.” Genji hissed as he stood up, leaning down to grab his _shinai_ . “I was distracted...It won’t happen again, _anija_.”

“Better be. I might kill you by accident one of these days.” Hanzo warned, looking at his brother with disappointment clear on his face.

Genji snickered at the implication. “I doubt that you don’t have the heart to do such thing.” His smile died down when he caught the glare of the elders towards him.

That’s why he always felt so uncomfortable talking with his older brother, the elders would always judge him and his behavior and he couldn’t catch Hanzo on their spare times since his brother insisted on his own solitude.

Had it always been like this? If he recalled it, it wasn’t. Sometimes he wished he had some of his memories intact, but apparently, his own self decided to block every single memory from years before their mother died.

Half an hour later, when the elders had dismissed them he paced to his room, feeling the awful soreness pulsating within his muscles. His hands reached for the base of his neck, rolling his head in circular motions to alleviate the pain, but it didn’t work.

Genji was actually taken aback by the back that you were in the room when he arrived, with your eyes scanning over your own holo-screen with the light reflecting on your beautiful face. You looked...rather tense.

He looked over, wondering if you had even drunk the tea he asked a servant to be brought to you, or if you had even noticed the flowers on your nightstand. Maybe not.

“I came to talk to you, (Y/N).” He started, taking a deep breath. “Mostly to say that I’m sorry.”

“I hope you brought knee pads, Sparrow.”

His steps were silent as if he wasn’t touching the floor at all with his feet, he kneeled on the ground right next to your chair and lowered himself to the ground as much as he could.

“ _Sumimasen, tsuma._ ” He said loud enough to pull away your gaze from the screen. “I am sorry I am not good enough for you and I have dishonored your presence in both outsides and inside this household. Please, (Y/N), let me explain myself and let me _try_ to win over your heart.”

When he lifted his gaze, those pretty legs he loved to have tangled around his body were crossed, one over the other as a ‘proper lady’ would have, with your elbow resting on the table and your face cold and a questioning eyebrow quirked. You only needed to have a whip on your hand to make him tremble at the sight of you in such a powerful stance.

He even made himself a mental note of asking you in the most polite way to humiliate him. Genji wasn’t too much into submission but... _damn_.

“I was...not expecting that.” You confessed. “The flowers and the tea were also unexpected but welcomed. Please, Genji, try a bit harder than that. I am not something you can throw away and get back when you want.”

Genji stood, and took a step closer to you, only to be stopped by your foot planted on his chest right when he was going to reach for you.

“Don’t take another step in my direction. I’m not naive.”

He complied, taking just a few steps back. “Please, (Y/N), I’m willing to do anything you please with me. You have been too good with me and I haven’t given you anything in return.”

You rolled your eyes, returning to your original stance while you turned off the holo-screen. As soon as it vanished into the thin air you ran your hands through your hair. “You really have nothing else to do, right?” You sighed, folding your arms over your chest. He shrugged innocently, with something on his eyes. Guilt, regret?

You stood up, walking towards your desk and pulling out your notebook, looking for a page in particular where you had doodled him and had put your thoughts on him.

Taking a deep breath, you read your thoughts out loud, and Genji listened intently, without daring to interrupt you.

“ _When I see you, I see my life passing through my eyes as a window. I wonder each day if I can break through it and escape from your charms...Or the blood dripping from your name. Each time I punch the glass, my hands hurt and get cut; each time I punch the glass you get away more and more_.”

Genji had only a little courage to stare up at you when you stopped to take a breath. Such beautiful words...but so much pain

“ _I am not what you wanted, but you took me in and reached for my soul before I could give you permission to do so. You are my husband, my protector, my lover, my executioner...but you are not my friend. I punch the glass, and you hide the fragments away. I punch the glass and you take your chance to escape and leave me behind._ ”

You remained in silence for a long time, and Genji took your silence as if you were expecting him to say something, anything!

As usual for him, he said the first thing that came to his head. “Do you think so low of me, then.” And to be fair, he hadn’t shown to be any contrary.

You nodded your head. “You are...weird. That day, at the arcade I saw someone _beautiful_ , someone I could trust my whole life. That day at the club, I saw nothing but a sex-crazed demon seeking nothing but someone to lay with.”

“Then, why did you let me go?”

“Because I felt nothing.” You snapped so suddenly he flinched back. That, over all the things you had said, hurt the most. “Haven’t you noticed that every time we lay together I never look directly at you? And you know why? I do that because when we do _it_ I only see you doing the same thing with someone else. Why? Because you are the first everything I’ve had in my life and I can’t even have you completely to myself to... _try_.”

Everything you said threw him off guard, and it crushed him like a million of weights over his body. You were right, he was your first, _everything_ as you said. And he wasn’t doing too much to give you a good experience.

This time, he reached for you and grabbed your arm as gently as he could. You snatched him away violently, leaving behind the red welts of your nails on his forearm. “Leave.”

No, _everything but that_. He moved forward, swiftly, holding your shoulders as fear struck your eyes for a second. Genji captured your mouth as gently as he could with all of your strugglings.

You stopped fighting when he cupped your face with his hands, but you didn’t move at all or returned the kiss. Sensing this, he pulled just an inch away, pressing your forehead against yours.

“If you wish for me to leave, please, then allow me to just... _try_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting deeper into the plot, I swear. Thank you for sticking with me while I do so c: If you have any suggestions or requests, please don't doubt to tell me on a comment, I'll do my best to make it work! Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally break.   
> Genji helps you to pierce your pieces together as he admits he has missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm getting deeper into the plot, please, don't kill me.

Patience had never been one of your virtues. The Shimadas were reuniting with the leader of another clan, who had a new leader, and that new leader was twenty minutes late to the reunion.

You were expecting a brat of a man who was raised to just spend all the money of his clan. But you were surprised to see a woman in such a powerful stance.

The woman.  _ That _ woman you had seen at the club. The one that insulted you.

Your blood felt like ice running through your veins as the anger heated everything else. She was stepping into _your_ home as if she owned the place, with that notorious tattoo showing across her skin.  You squinted your eyes when you noticed the ink being cut by the long-scarred gashes on her clavicle. You heard Genji gulp audibly next to you and it only increased the sour feelings taking root on your mind.

The woman bowed before the host and the  _ oyabun _ of the Shimada household. Shimada Sojiro nodded in acknowledge at the respects the young woman was paying him.

“I am sorry for your loss, Yukimura Danuja .” The yakuza started, drawing your attention to the name.

No...she couldn’t be. 

“It is on the past now, Shimada- _ sama _ . I still thank your clan for helping me reach the leadership of the Yukimura- _ kai _ . I hope I can get into your good graces and have a nice deal with the  _ waka _ - _ gashira  _ in some near future _. _ ” The woman now had her poisonous gaze upon Hanzo, who only bowed in response.

When she looked you in the eyes, you saw nothing but burning hunger. You had seen it before, with so many people that wanted nothing but power on its purest way.

“Shimada (Y/N).”, she addressed you, curving her thin lips on a smirk. You bowed.

She was Danuja Yukimura, and as far as you know, she had made a contract with the family so two of her relatives could be dead. You tried to piece together the little information you had, but you only ended up going back to the obvious. She had killed people so she could take the lead. You couldn’t imagine how much frustration she had inside of her, and the way she looked at Hanzo, the way she looked at _Genji_ gave you a really bad feeling.

And you knew you could pull some information from Genji. He owed you that.

 

**~***~**

 

You were getting anxious, and that was not good, during the meeting a possible alliance was discussed. The Shimada- _ kai _ had the means, the Yukimura- _ kai _ could keep Overwatch’s noses off their business at any time...Yours had the information. 

Don’t get it wrong, your father-in-law had given you men that swore to take your commands, and your family had people that would give your life for you. But you didn’t want to give any of that to her or her clan. And you felt the murderous glares she directed you.

You played your cards right, you asked the right questions, you gave the right answers. But the little information you pulled from her was irrelevant, to you at least.

Shimada Sojiro even told you had done a good job pulling certain information out, but you were too tense to care for it, so as soon as you could, you stormed into your room.

You wanted to scream in frustration. Then, out of the blue, you started crying and it made you feel stupid. But every single emotion came, like crushing your entire body into a puddle of numbness.

With your ears buzzing, you couldn’t hear Genji as he came behind you, embracing you but not stopping you. Instead, he brushed your hair back with his fingers, and you cried harder against his chest, burying your nails on his clothed shoulders. Genji clung to you, rubbing your back in soothing circles, pressing some occasional kisses to your forehead. 

Your weeping died down and turned into choked sobs; your legs felt like jelly and for an instance of a second you thought you were going to fall to the floor.

Genji held you as you lowered yourself to the floor on your knees, falling with you. He let you fall against his body and rest there, hushing you with soft words in Japanese until your breath was calmer and the tears stopped.

“Why are you crying, my blossom? ” He asked, brushing your hair back.

“Everything…” You muttered, breathing on his strong scent as you leaned your head in the crook of his neck. “...Let me stay like this, just for a while.”

Time could have stopped for you, you really wished you could have the power to freeze the time just as it was. And you were thankful for the fact that life granted you with silence and comfort, enough for you to lie down on the floor next to your husband as he embraced you as if you meant life to him.

The pain and the anguish you felt before were just a vague memory when you woke up hours later. In your ears, the echo of Genji’s heartbeat felt like something you wanted to listen to forever, that calm drumming coming from inside him feeling like  _ home _ .

Genji was so handsome when he was asleep, with his strong features softened and relaxed, those perfect lips and his long and dark lashes. He was a beautiful man and he looked so vulnerable like that.

You sat down on the floor, looking around you. The lights were off and the room was only illuminated by the lugubrious light of the rainy day outside.

How could a perfect day turn into a grey one so suddenly?

Your eyelids felt heavy after falling asleep just after crying your lungs out, your  _ yukata _ felt over your shoulder messily. Warmth touched your hand, spreading the feeling through your whole arm.

“ _ Anata wa ōjodesu. _ ”

“ _ Hime? _ ”

“ _ Motto joō no yō ni. _ ”

“A queen does not look like a mess.” You smiled weakly as Genji. “I’m pretty sure that bitch back there is going to try to kill me. I’m nothing but a queen right now.”

Genji sat down on the floor, with his messy hair flying across his face. “You are the strongest woman I’ve ever met, my blossom.” His hand traveled to your naked shoulder, caressing the skin with the tips of his fingers. “She can’t harm you...I’ll make sure of it.”

“I saw how she stared at you.” You said, now looking straight to the window and the light filtering through it.

Genji had now his mouth on your neck, littering your skin with soft kisses, making you hum at how warm his body was against yours. “She  _ can’t  _ have me. But  _ you do _ own me.”

It had been too long…  _ Way too long _ . You suddenly felt as if he let you would feel a deep emptiness washing over your entire soul.

You cupped his face, pulling him to be just inches away from yours. You traced his cheekbones with your fingers. “She  _ won’t  _ have you, as long as I am alive,  _ shujin. _ ”

His eyes looked…different. So full of something, so open and wide as you caressed his face. He almost tackled you to the ground when he kissed you, capturing your mouth so sweet and so passionate. 

You moaned when he held your face and his hand threaded through your hair, caressing your lips with his. Genji caressed your hair and your shoulder with his bare hands, sending shivers down your spine. He roamed your clothed body slowly and with such desire, you thought you were going mad.

Your  _ yukata  _ fell down your shoulder, displaying your bare chest to him. Your nipples hardened to the mere feeling of the cold air in the room and you moaned when Genji took his chance to knead your breasts softly with his warm hands.

When he was about to pull away from your lips, you stole one more kiss from him.

Genji buried his face on the crook of your neck, delivering small kisses and suckles to your delicate skin. You moaned, taking a hold of his shoulders to undo his robe.

A small yelp escaped you when your husband pinched your nipples a bit too hard. As Genji noticed this, his mouth captured one of the hardened nubs so he could soothe the pain.

Letting out a relieved moan you leaned black while caressing his hair. Your own hands traveled down your body, lifting your robe so you could spread your legs and have him closer. With the silky fabric bunched up over your hips, you slid your underwear down your legs, watching the damp spot on them.

Just when Genji saw this he pulled away, licking his lips at the sight of the delicious creature awaiting from him. He reached for the piece of fabric holding your  _ yukata _ together on your waist to undress you, and you stopped him.

“Ah-Ah…” You shook your head with a devilish smirk on your face. “I want you naked before me, I’m staying like this.”

You gave him a direct order, and it had been a long time since one of his bed partners gave him orders like that. The way you looked at him with such hunger and desire, and the curve of your lips made him want to comply.

Genji undressed, untying his  _ hakama _ and his robe to bare himself. That was until he was only wearing his boxers with a very noticeable bulge that was aching to be free of the restriction of the tight fabric.

He crawled over your beautiful form, but you stopped him once again.

“I said  _ naked _ , didn’t I?” You purred, delivering a kiss to his clavicle.

He shivered at your words, feeling vulnerable and lost when you withdrew your hands from his body. Genji pulled his boxers down with a groan at how good was to have his cock free from its confines.

When he lifted his gaze, he almost felt like he had been struck by a lightning, watching you as you teased yourself with your fingers. His mouth watered at the sinful sight.

“That’s better.” You said in low voice, you sat down on the ground, letting the bunched fabric pool on the floor. You pushed him on his back and straddled his lap with an eager look on your eyes. He smiled at that, feeling proud of what you were doing.

You were taking control.

You pressed yourself further against him, drawing a moan of both of you.

“You are so hard.”, your gaze went down between his legs.

Genji had his hands on you in an instant, one going between your thighs, feeling your arousal on the pads of his fingers. His mouth was latched on yours, stealing hungry kisses, biting down on your lower lip and making you whine.

“My blossom is just a dirty girl for me. Only for me.” The tip of his middle finger teased your slit until his digit was buried knuckle deep.

You moaned as he curved his finger inside, finding your favorite spot, which made you see stars. Your knees buckled and your belly burned with desire, you held onto his broad shoulders to steady your stance. That delicious stretch was there when he pushed a second finger.

“You still have to earn me completely.” You reached to undo the  _ obi _ at your back and throw it away mindlessly because your skin was getting way too hot and the silk was on the way.

Genji took this as an opportunity to kiss every inch of the skin you have bared. He thought that flawless skin needed something else, maybe a dragon across your skin like the unfinished tattoo plastered over his back. You were now a Shimada after all.

His breath hitched when you took a hold of his hard cock. It was almost embarrassing, it was painfully hard, and leaking small beads of pre-cum that you smeared over the head.

He pressed the heel of his palm to your clit for some added pleasure when his fingers hit the right spot, and you choked back a cry when your wet walls convulsed around his digits. “Afraid we are going to be heard?” He teased, licking a long stripe on your neck when he withdrew his fingers.

You silenced him by gripping his cock harder, your lower half feeling numb at your orgasm. Your teeth played with his earlobe, tugging the flesh with your teeth. “What? Do you want me to be loud?”

“Love, I can and I  _ will  _ make you scream my name whenever I want.” His hips bucked in your grip, fucking your fist and chasing the warmth and the pressure of your fingers until his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

A pathetic whine left his lips when you left him wanting more and more. His belly tightened for barely a second.

You loomed over him, pressing the tip of his hard member to your sensitive clit and you positioned him at your entrance. You saw how Genji’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of having you so close after weeks of not being able to touch you.

“I’ve been thinking about you and just you…”

You sank slowly on his cock, enjoying the fullness he granted you with a loud moan. Rocking your hips lightly, you pressed your forehead to him as you leaned in for a kiss.

Genji sucked on your bottom lip, shoving your hips together so suddenly that you moaned into his mouth. You were so warm, and wet around him and he thought you were driving him mad from the circles you formed with your hips as you swiveled them. His fingers dug into the skin of your hips and he groaned, watching as you set your own rhythm with your pretty breast bouncing at your movements. He slammed his hips up towards yours every time you moved up.

You felt the small shocks on your body from the remainings of your first orgasm, making everything more sensitive, you gasped for a breath every time he hit the right spot.

“Genji, you are  _ so good _ …”

Genji choked a sob when you raked your nails down his back harshly. His hips were shamelessly thrusting up in you, building a sloppy and animalistic pace; his sweaty hair was now clinging to his face, eyes clouded with nothing but impure desire.

You looked like an absolute goddess over him, with your face flushed and a small trail of drool on the corner of your lips as you moaned and mewled mindlessly.

Leaning backward, using his elbows as support he enjoyed the sight of his cock disappearing into your body and that delicious coat of your essence dibbling down your pussy and into his cock. He gripped you hard, hands sliding down to your ass as leverage so he could trust up a lot harder into you, hitting you deeper. Your moans and cries of pleasure rang in his ears like the most perfect song he had ever heard.

When you leaned back to rest your hands on his thighs, he brought his fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva before pressing them to your swollen clit and abusing of the bundle of nerves by rubbing in circles.

Then your walls convulsed violently around him and your body went taut. You screamed, burying your nails on his skin, leaving the red and bloody waning moons as a signature of your own.

Genji felt your orgasm milking every inch of his hard flesh, almost bringing him to the edge. He fell, almost hitting his head on the wooden floor. Babbling nonsense in Japanese his thrusts became more primal and violent as he chased his own end, drawing another wave of blinding pleasure off your body.

“ _ I like you...I like you so much, (Y/N). So much. _ ” He moaned and groaned out in both English and Japanese as his cock twitched and his stomach clenched when he finally got the chance of letting himself fall into the abyss.

Long and warm spurts of cum filled your insides, ruining you completely as he had done several times before.

Your muscles relaxed and your body fell over his. You struggled to catch your breath, feeling your heart beating and beating and not stopping as if it wanted to escape from your chest.

Genji embraced you, not pulling away because it felt so warm and so good to have each other close. You lifted your hips slightly, whining as you felt the warm liquid dribble out of you. His heart raced as much as yours did and he was happy to have you in his arms once more, you were a comforting presence and seeing you laying on his broad chest warmed his heart.

He threaded his fingers through the strands of your hair. “You look so divine like this.”

You let out a wholehearted laugh, nuzzling his neck and hiding your beautiful face there. “You make it feel a lot good.”

“Is that so?” He smirked, summoning all the strength left into his body to stand up and carry you to the bathroom. There, you sat at the edge of the large tub, watching as it filled with warm water.

You nodded, with your hand between your legs so the mess between your legs couldn’t drip down on the tiles to make more of a mess. “I would be lying if I said you don’t make me feel good.”

The smile on his face was gentle as he leaned towards you to place a small kiss to your lips. 

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked in a whisper, watching as you stepped into the water, he regretted the question as soon as he noticed how your expression visibly saddened.

“Not as much as I was, but...still.” You leaned forward into the tub so he could take place behind you in the warm water. He buried his face on the crook of your neck and his hands snaked around your waist.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” His voice was barely there, it was quiet and shy...almost broken.

You moved your hands back, so you could touch his face but you weren’t facing him at all. “Be true to yourself and to me. Mostly to yourself. I don’t want to live a lie for as long our marriage lasts. I want to know, not just about your affairs and your adventures...But you.”

“Noted. Anything else? Ask for everything you want, and I’ll do it.” He held you tighter, breathing in your skin.

“No more affairs.” That was understandable, but the next thing you said managed to break his heart without him knowing why. “No kids.”

“At all?” If Genji was being honest with himself, he felt smaller and smaller and his heart sank into his chest.

You shook your head, sinking further into the water before you actually started to clean yourself. “Maybe, in two or three years. And, if we do have children please leave them out of the clan’s matters. I have enough with you coming back to me all bruised and bloody. What if you didn’t come home one night? Can you imagine that?”

You needed to stop before he broke down into painful tears. Mostly because those escapades of his in the middle of the night were not part of the clan’s issues, but his personal issues. He couldn’t imagine how you felt when he wasn’t there.

But he remained silent, just enjoying having you close once more instead of thinking how he was going to tell you he was trying to investigate the murder of his own mother: Aika Shimada, The Song of the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Thanks for all of your support! Also, we got new summary! 
> 
> If you have any suggestion and/or request I'll gladly try to make it work (that includes any kinks Y'all sinners want to try with Genji). As always, thanks for reading, all the kudos and comments are awesome :DDDDD


	9. Best of wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings come to light when Genji is feeling sick.

His mother was a warrior. She was the one to teach him how to use a sword properly while his father taught Hanzo how to hold a bow. She was full of determination and life, standing tall and proud next to her husband instead of behind him as a submissive shadow as the elders wanted her to be. 

She used to sing to him and his brother in the garden while they were lying on the green lawn over a silky blanket. She let them eat candy before they had dinner, she was strong enough to carry Hanzo on her back when they were still very little.

One night she fell asleep on her bed while her both kids cuddled next to her. The other night, Genji walked into her room after his father had lectured him for scaring the maids with a frog, only to find her clinging to her life in a pool of red-hot liquid. And still, she sang a final song to him with the little strength she had left and held his hand and gave her final breath.

He spent three days throwing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. And to this days the memory of that scene still caused him that sensation.

That was the sensation he woke up to. He ran to the bathroom and threw up as you banged on the door to ask him if he was okay. Soba was crying, snuggling against his sides until he recovered.

Genji flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, watching the small dragon in the mirror. He bought a hand up to touch the green scales before she sneaked under his shirt and became one with the ink on his back. She was always like this when he felt like that, but she was too shy around you to the point of not wanting you to see her.

And he was scared of your reaction of seeing his dragon, so, you seeing Soba was not an option.

“ _ Genji, are you okay? _ ” Your voice came muffled through the door, but he managed to make out the words. Rubbing his teary eyes, he opened the door only to see your concerned face. “Do you feel sick?”

Your hands reaching for him, touching his pale and sweaty skin, his legs and hands were shaking, he fought another wave of nausea and leaned his body against yours. He was burning.  

You welcomed him into your arms, dragging him out of the huge bathroom and into the couch, and Genji gladly did lie down there, clinging to your body. His stomach churned painfully at the emptiness and the burnt feeling.

It was ridiculous the way he almost sighed in relief when you caressed his hair. “I want to do nothing today…” He whined in a raspy voice.

“Don’t you have nothing to do today? Meetings, training...classes?” You asked with a concerned voice as your fingers ran through his hair

“Skip training one day won’t kill me…”  He reached for your free hand to lace your fingers together. “You are really warm, (Y/N). You always are.”

Genji noticed the small smile curving your lips, and his heart skipped a beat. “I’m so lucky to have you. Do you know that? I never thought I could marry such a wonderful, beautiful and sexy woman such as yourself.”

“You are rambling.” You hushed him, touching his sweaty forehead. “I think you just need to rest for a bit, your face is burning.”

Your cheeks were tinted pink, and Genji thought you looked so pretty in the mornings, with your hair being a mess and that pretty nightgown that showed your perfect thighs and the lacey collar that framed your breasts beautifully.

Though Genji also liked how you looked right after ruining you, with your face and neck flushed, with the marks of his fingers where he gripped too hard, and your pussy gaping and quivering after being so well fucked. And you still hadn’t got the best of him.

He was never too hard on you, not until you gave him any signals of wanting him to go down to town with you. And you haven't, and of course, he wasn't going to take you against your will the way he wanted, that was simply horrendous. He cursed at those damn thoughts because you deserved even better than him. You deserved a better place on his mind instead of those dirty things he was planning on doing to you someday.

You moved so you could stand up, but he stopped still clinging to your body. He heard you huff, “Gen, I need to get changed, I have intel to decode. Stop being a child.”

Genji gave you a pained groan in response, and his shaky and weak hands couldn’t stop you from getting away from him, but he still called out for you as if he was suffering the greatest of pain.  “Just take one of my shirts, I don’t know.” He whined. “Come over here, you can decode those stupid things later.”

“Stop being a needy shit, I’ll call out for the maids to bring you something to eat.”

He heard as you moved through the room, changing your clothes for the day. Genji knew it was stupid, but he rolled off the couch and down to the floor with a thud, only seeking your attention. “I’m a child, I need you... _ please _ .”

Sighing, you only pressed your foot to his chest, barely pressing down your weight on him, but just for him to look up at you before you leaned in. “Fine. I’ll go out for just a moment and I’ll bring my holo-screen and some papers. Try to not die while I’m gone.”

Genji nodded eagerly, watching as you left the room. He stood, stretching his body as best as he could because he knew he had to prepare himself, dress up more properly (even if he had his eyes on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie), and brush his teeth  _ again _ . 

He only noticed he was a complete mess when he stood in front of the mirror. He had dark circles around his eyes for not getting too much sleep last night, and his hair was turning yellowish from the fading green dye on his hair that he might change to black when he could.

Once he was as ready as he could call himself he went out of the bathroom, being welcomed by the sight of you on the couch, leaning your back over one of the armrests.

You just looked so pretty when you were focusing on something, but you looked prettier when you had your eyes on him.

Genji gave you a faint smile when you barely lift your gaze from your papers to meet his. He crawled over the couch, taking place between your legs and snuggling his face against your belly.

Genji almost sighed in relief when your hand went up to his hair. There was so much warmth radiating from you that he thought he wouldn’t be able to stand from there all day long.

“Last time we had sex…” You started, tangling your legs with his arms as he rolled once more so he was lying on his back. “You said that you liked me.”

His face suddenly felt hotter than it already was, he looked up at you and noticed how you stared at the holo-screen and the papers, and how your brows furrowed when you found something that caught your attention.

“Maybe I have a crush on you…”

“A crush on me? The great Genji Shimada, the Sparrow of the legendary legacy of dragons...The one who has every girl to his feet having a crush with his own wife?”

He could hear the amusement on your voice, but you didn’t bat an eyelash to look at him.

“Is it so impossible to believe?”

“I think it’s more likely to you get turned into an Omnic than actually taking a romantic like to me.” Something that threw him off was that your voice was bitter, yet playful as your carefully threaded your delicate fingers through his hair and caressed his scalp with your nails.

“I do like you.” He brushed his hand against the holo-screen, making it vanish into thin air. “I have to admit I miss the thrill of being with different people every week but none of them were important to me.”

The only thing you did in response was to smack his forehead lightly. “Let me do my work.”

Genji sat up, grasping you by the shoulders and looking into your eyes. “(Y/N) Shimada, you have to believe me when I say you are the only one who has gotten this deep into me. I am not your captor, and I want you to understand this: You are what my heart always wanted..-”

“Are you sweet-talking me?”

He gripped you tighter hearing your voice say that. Regretting everything he had done during his whole life; his grip softened and he pulled away, sitting on the far end of the couch

Genji finally understood that he couldn’t have you even if he tried, but he wasn’t going to cower and leave this time.

 

**~***~**

 

Once Genji was off you, you could work in peace, but seeing the saddened look on his face made your chest feel heavier with guilt. 

You tried to convince yourself that he was just talking sweetly to you as he always did with everyone and you didn’t want to fall into his charms that easily anymore. Sex was alright...but feelings were something you were not ready for. 

When you looked down at the silver band in your finger your heart fluttered, almost painfully.

“I am not the best of wives.” You admitted, shutting your eyes tight. “The only way I can get you to stay is by spreading my legs for you.”

Opening your eyes you were greeted by the sight of Genji staring at you,  glassy eyes and wet dark lashes as he swallowed a large lump on his throat. “My blossom…” His voice sounded strained, pained.

“I know you don’t want me. That’s why I always leave. I am not worthy of your presence, and every time I try you always back away from me.”

“Because I’m scared you might hurt me and walk away.”

Silence took over after you said that, and you noticed the wet trails on his eyes and sharp cheekbones.

Genji spoke finally: “You are the best wife anyone could ask for. I would be a fool if I walked away from your side.”

You almost threw yourself at him, placing a couple of passionate kisses to his lips, grasping his broad shoulders and Genji moaned, feeling your heat close to his embracing you as if his life depended on it.

You spent a good few hours on the couch, sharing sweet kisses and loving words, caressing each other’s bodies without an ounce of perversion, just staying there until you fell asleep there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some fluff, okay? c:< Thanks for all of your votes and comments! You really make me smile!   
> If you have a request (either a kink or just a scenario) you want to see, don't think twice about it and tell me. I'll make it work for you! :D


	10. Lose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize you are the one breaking someone's heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The product of Genji with long hair was from hakomamou. tumblr. com.   
> Send them some love because I love their art c:

You clung to Genji’s side with a wide smile on your face, as you walked through the streets of Hanamura. After months and months of heavy raining, the sun came out one particular day that happened to be one of the few free days you two would have. He had dyed his hair black and had let it grow mindlessly, and it was now long enough for him to tie it up so it wouldn’t get in the way.

To your eyes, he looked way more handsome with his hair like that. You could also pull at it if you were feeling a bit bold during intimacy.

You smiled widely when you stared up at the cherry blossom trees and the small flowers that fell and flew through the air, holding your ice cream in one hand. You licked at it eagerly, because it had been too long since you had your favorite ice cream flavor and your husband was too kind of buying you some.

It had been a long day, a happy one indeed. Genji had taken you out on an arcade date and to eat ramen. And now, you could enjoy a quiet afternoon with him.

Sitting on a lonely bench with him made you feel like nothing else mattered.

You kept licking your ice cream before it could melt in your hands and make a mess. Genji gripped your thigh when he stared at you.

“What? Do I have something in my face?” You asked with a smile, blushing at the mere sight of him.

Genji smiled, those attractive smiles he always gave you. “Just a bit of ice cream.” He leaned in, close to your face to place a small kiss to the corner of your lips, and then a lick to your cheek, causing you to shrink away.

“Ewww! Gross!” You yelped as you cleaned your face with your sleeve.

Genji laughed loudly, holding an arm close to your body, before leaning in once again to kiss your lips sweetly, which you returned gladly, only before he pulled away to whisper in your ear. “I could fill up your little mouth so nicely when we get home.” His voice was so deep and sultry it made a shiver ran down your spine. “I’ll give you a reward afterward for being such a good girl for me. You do like your tight little pussy being eaten out, don't you?”

You pressed your thighs together when you heard all those dirty words leave his mouth, but either way, you nodded eagerly, and Genji seemed to enjoy it.

“Or would you rather prefer me to fuck that sweet little cunt until you are screaming?”

You moaned in abandon, only imagining his weight pressing you down on the mattress, the strong grasp on your hips and thighs as he fucked you senseless. Just when he leaned in to kiss you once more, you pulled away, “You are the worst.”

Genji let out a soft laugh, a goofy one indeed and pressed another kiss to your lips, and then another and other until you forced him off you with a wide smile in order to finish your sweet treat.

“I have a question…” He started, caressing your shoulder with his hand and leaning his head close to yours. “If you could have gone to school instead of being homeschooled...What career would you have liked to practice?” 

You hummed, squinting your eyes at the thought. “I would have liked to be a/an (insert your desired career/profession here). What about you? A ninja?” Smirking you nudged at him with your elbow playfully.

“I am already a ninja. If I could have chosen what I wanted to be I would have liked to be an animator.  Making movies or video games...that kind of stuff.”

You smirked widely, imagining in your head how Genji would have been if he had the chance to be what he desired, and it only warmed your heart. “I can really see you doing that.”

Genji nuzzled his head with yours, “I’m pretty sure you could have been a wonderful (insert your desired career/profession here). You have the guts to pull that off.”

Your heart skipped a beat, not only because of his words but because he believed you could do  **_anything_ ** and trusted you to do so. “You think so?”

“I think you could get the entire world at your feet if you wanted.” He took your hand in his and pressed your palm close to his face. “You are my goddess, never forget that.”

Smiling you leaned close, paying attention to the lovestruck look on his deep eyes, a look you got to see more and more every day. He was ready for you to give him a kiss, but you decided to sacrifice the last bit of ice cream by smashing it into his nose and laughing your ass off.

Genji cleaned himself, scrunching his nose at the cold and sticky sensation, throwing away the remainings of your treat with an angry and predatory gaze.

You, by instinct, stood up from the bench as he tried to reach for your arm with your chest contracting from your laughter. He followed your steps, standing taller and hovering over you as a shadow. You ran, as fast as you could through the green areas of the small park, but you couldn’t forget the fact that Genji was faster and his moves were smoother than yours, as well as he possessed a lot more strength than you. He tackled you to the ground, and the two of you rolled through the wet lawn, staining your clothes with dirt and mud. You felt the tears prickle at your eyes for laughing too hard when he straddled you, tickling your sides and stomach.

“S-Stop!” You begged, trying to hold his arms. “S-top or I-I’m going to pee all over myself!”

Genji stopped as you desired, smiling devilishly at you, caressing your sides carefully. “You are such a bad girl, my queen.”

“Hey, you licked my cheek with your ramen-and-i-don’t-know-what-else-tongue! I needed to get my revenge.”

“Fair point.”

Still, he didn’t get off you for a good few minutes.

“Genji, are you going to kiss me or not?” Your giggle made him go back to reality as he loomed over you.

“No, you don’t deserve it. I’m going to smack your ass you hard until you can’t sit tomorrow for being so gross.” He smirked, moving his hands up to your arms and then to your neck with a slight look of concern on his eyes.

“If someone tried to hurt you like this…” He placed both of his hands to your neck, not applying any kind of pressure so he wouldn’t hurt you. “If someone tried to take you away from me...you have to put your hands in between theirs.”

Your breath hitched and everything around you seemed to freeze in time, but you complied, lifting your hands to fit in between the space where his joined at the base of your neck. Genji nodded in approval.

“Then...hold their face and push your thumbs as hard as you can to their eye sockets.” You guided your hands to the sides of his sharp cheekbones, not pressing your thumbs as he told you, but instead caressing the long lashes. He let go out you, giving you a helping hand so you could stand up and shake the dirt off your clothes.

“Did I hurt you when I tackled you down?” He asked, his voice sounding gloomy and full of sadness.

“Oh! No, not at all. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” You tried to shake the concern from him, reassuring him a million times on the way back that you were okay until he sighed in defeat, nodding.

 

**~***~**

 

Genji didn’t know either where did his sudden concern for your safety came from, but he felt better as soon as you walked into the room. And you seemed to notice how tense he was. When he was greeted with your eager kisses, he didn’t hold back, letting your hands explore his clothed body, letting you untie his messy hair, and throw his hoodie away.

He moaned loudly when your lips caressed his neck, sucking slightly over the sensitive skin, and all of his worries seemed to disappear even more when your hands fondled him through his jeans.

“Weren’t you going to do a lot to me?”

Genji thanked you for being such a good lover for helping him get rid of the uneasiness he felt. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he tried to slip into his confident self. He gripped your waist, caressing your sides with his hands. He kissed you, hard, slipping his tongue between your lips and making you melt on his hands.

When you lowered yourself to your knees without him having to tell you, he was actually taken aback, but definitely pleased that you wanted to explore his body to grant him with pleasure. And of course, he was going to reward you greatly with lots and lots of orgasms.

“You don’t have to do it.” He said as he caressed your soft hair, watching as you unbuckled his jeans.

“I know, but I want to try it, maybe I’m not bad at it.” You grinned, biting down on your lower lip.

Genji stopped you, only to lean down and kiss you sweetly. “Give me a moment,  _ koneko _ . Stay right here.” He smiled when you nodded eagerly.

The first thing he did was to take off his shirt, throwing it away mindlessly, and taking a pillow from the bed for the sake of your knees, also digging into your nightstand drawer for the vibrating wand he had bought to you a couple of weeks ago. Usually, he would have planned these things ahead with other partners, but you were too special to him, so being spontaneous was enticing.

He came back to you, placing the pillow near you, so you could use it to kneel there for your own comfort. The way you smiled up at him made his heart explode. Genji stroked your hair, watching you intently when you pushed his pants down.

He could notice the shaky breaths you took when you were eye-level to his crotch, lifting your hand with certain hesitation to caress him over his briefs, slowly you leaned to place slow kisses to his stomach and his belly, with one hand on his hip and the other as support on the floor.

Genji smiled at how cute, innocent and pure you still were. Usually the girls that had blew him off went in for the kill, but you took your sweet time, peppering kisses all over his skin. Making him feel like he was loved. He caressed the side of your face, lacing his fingers with yours when you gripped his hips tighter and looked up at him one more time.

“If it is too much for you, you can stop at any moment, alright?”

You nodded.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes.” You said, smiling smugly at him while with your free hand you reached up to pull down his underwear, biting your lower lip at the sight of his half-hard flesh in front of you. You gripped him at the base, making him shudder at your first touch, and stroked once, twice with slow motions; listening as his breath quickened you kept going until your brought him to full hardness.

The flesh felt stiff in your hand, but so slick and soft at the same time and small drops leaked from the tip every time your hand came back to the base. Your tongue darted over your lips slightly when you gained enough courage to lick the side of his shaft.

Genji moaned, squeezing your hand and threading his fingers through your hair.

You made a face at the salty taste, but continued with your labor, giving him small suckles, paying attention to his reactions to focus your attention in certain places. When your tongue ran over the underside of his cock, caressing the thick vein under his skin he groaned helplessly, thrusting his hips forward slightly.

“You are doing so good…~” He gasped when you captured the tip in your mouth, sucking slightly and swirling your tongue over the rosy and sensitive skin.

Opening your mouth wider, you tried to take a few more inches of his cock into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as your sucked and bobbed your head sloppily. Genji continued to praise you, gasping and groaning loudly, feeling his stomach tense and his belly burn.

He pushed away, watching his hard cock slick with his own pre-cum and your saliva, as well as the wet and sticky trail that connected his cock with your mouth for barely a second.

Your lips were swollen and reddened, he couldn’t resist to kiss you and taste himself in your tongue; kicking his pants away and without wanting to break the kiss he slipped his hands into your shirt, lifting it enough to show your flushed skin and your covered chest. You had to pull away to throw the rest of your garments away, with his hands touching all over your torso eagerly and before you could at least get your pants to your knees he had already stripped you down from your bra and had his mouth already over your left nipple.

Genji licked the hardened nub, twirling the tip of his tongue all over, hands gripping you tight when you squirmed away in order to take off your pants and underwear. But he couldn’t help it! He was just so enamored with your body.

Every inch of your skin was perfect to him, and he wanted to show you that.

He captured your lips sweetly, caressing soothing circles with his thumbs in your perfect hips. “I’m going to make you cum so hard, my dear blossom.” Lowering his head, he nipped at your neck, trying to find the perfect spot to leave the mark he had always wished to leave on you.

“And so many times too…” Genji licked a certain spot in your clavicle, before pulling at your tender skin with his teeth and then suck harshly until the blood vessels broke and let the blood come to light to leave a mark behind.

You moaned, grasping his hair to pull him closer. And may God help you; your knees buckled and you could already feel your arousal dripping to your thighs.

You took a hold of his cock, stroking him lazily, attempting to take the power he had over you, and it worked when Genji shook and his cock throbbed in your hand. He moaned, his hot puffs of breath caressing your reddened and abused skin, and you never imagined you could weaken him by only touching him like that.

When you were able to kick away your pants and underwear Genji took the chance to hook his hands to your thighs and lift you off the ground on his arms. You clung to him as if your life depended on it when he carried you to the soft bed.

Genji felt nothing but the overwhelming need to please you in every way possible. A hand was placed to your stomach as you laid helplessly in the mattress, smoothing over your skin to caress your breasts and then sliding down. “You are so hot.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it is true.” A grin lit up on his face as he kneeled on the ground, gripping your hips and dragging your body toward the edge of the bed. Your scent was a strong reminder of how much he wanted you.

Kissing the skin of your inner thigh he felt you squirm on his grasp to accommodate your legs on his shoulders, and you sought support on your elbows to have a sight of him between your legs. He finally let his mouth wander to your wet and sensitive skin, kissing the small bundle of nerves, and lying his tongue flat over the areas he knew you liked the most.

He had been between your legs enough times to know how to make you writhe in a matter of seconds and the way you rocked your hips against his face just proved that.

Genji flicked his tongue several times over your clit before delving his tongue into you making you mewl loudly and curl your toes, you gripped his hair so hard that he even let out a groan of pain but continued the task at hand.

Just when you neared your first orgasmic wave, he pulled away, listening to your pathetic whines and pleads for him to finish you off.

Genji only smirked, licking his wet lips while bringing his middle and ring fingers to his mouth to coat them with saliva and your juices soon bringing them between your legs to part your lips and flick his tongue once more against your clit. He pushed both of his fingers inside you, opening his eyes only to see as your back arched in the bed while you fisted the bedsheets and hissed at the sudden stretch.

Your breath quickened, feeling his fingers curve up and twist inside you, pushing into you, making you throw your head back helplessly and moan.

“Genji…” You said breathily, watching him deliver kisses, sucks, and bites to your delicate thighs, marking your skin as he never had before. “I want you to fuck me.”

Genji chuckled against your skin, moving his fingers harder, “So dirty. Now tell me, how would you like me to fuck you?”

“I-I don’t know... _Ah_!” You cried out when his thumb stimulated your swollen and already sensitive clit. “..I just want you inside..”

Hearing that made the heat flare through his veins and every single nerve on his body, only encouraging him to make you cum faster with his fingers only. Your cunt squeezed his wet fingers and your whole body went taut. He stared in amazement with lust-dazed eyes at how your pussy clenched and unclenched when he pulled his fingers out, only for him to reward you with just one more suckle on your clit.

You practically dragged him towards you, crawling back on the bed, spreading your legs wide to fit his body between your legs. His cock was hard and leaking, and he allowed himself a few strokes before slowly... _torturously slowly_ easing into you.

You gripped his arms tight, burying your nails into the skin of his toned biceps. You weren’t sure you were going to last more than one orgasm more, you never could if he used his heavenly mouth; the feeling of him throbbing inside of you made your walls clench and your heart race. But you knew he was going to  _ wreck _ you, so you tried to put yourself together as best as you could.

Genji had never been this rough, the only things you got was lots of sweet and passionate lovemaking with barely any pain, and now you were sure you were going to have some nasty bruises on your skin and soreness over all of your muscles.

You looked so beautiful and divine with your hair sprayed over the bed, your skin all red and the marks showing on your thighs and clavicle. You were a masterpiece, and Genji leaned to taste your lips with such hunger it left you breathless.

His first thrusts were shallow, with a bit of strength added to them, making you gasp in delight.

The world around you disappeared, leaving only Genji and you alone in a soft cloud of ecstasy and carnal pleasure.

The bed creaked with each one of the thrusts, the low and sometimes louder moans echoing through the walls of the room, and Genji made sure to please you enough for you to be loud so the servants and maids, and the whole world if possible to know that you were his and his only.

His wife and queen. His goddess.

Supporting himself with one hand on the mattress, he let the other graze over the sensitive skin of your nipple, taking in the sight of the pleasured look on your flushed face.

You were tipping into a mindblowing orgasm, he noticed that when he slammed his hips harder into yours, as well as he noticed how your delicious scent coated every single inch of his cock and dripped down his thighs and into the bed sheets.

Genji shifted his body, so he could reach for the vibrating wand waiting for him to use it on you. Grinning devilishly as your face turned red at the mere sight of the toy, he turned it on on the lowest setting just before pressing it to your sensitive clit.

You threw your head back and cried out his name, covering your face with your hands while your hips rocked back at him with his wild thrusts without him needing you to tell you to do it.

“Such a pretty sight…” He moaned out, biting his lips as he watched his cock slid into your pussy so easily. “...I should take a picture, you look so good taking so well my cock, my queen.”

Genji didn’t want to cum just yet, he pulled out but turned the wand to the highest setting, feeling on his grasp how your body stiffened, your body convulsed, your back arched impossibly and you sang a perfect symphony of hoarse mewls and cries of his name.

You were sure you were swinging from the stars with that orgasm, and your body turned into mush when your muscles finally relaxed, panting hard and moaning in relief when the buzzing sensation stopped. And Genji was still hard, and he was looking at you like the devil at its new sacrifice. He touched your cheeks with his hands, leaning down slightly to kiss your forehead while you regained your strength.

“ _Aishite iru_ , (Y/N)...”

Your heart melted, and you held him close to your body, feeling how his cock throbbed needily against your smooth and sore thighs. You found his mouth and kissed him, and it was full of sweetness and love. “You are such a lovestruck idiot…” You whispered against his lips, running your index finger through the side of his face.

“My queen deserves it. My queen deserves every ounce of love I can give her.”

You smiled, caressing his shoulders. “Finish what you started, my guardian.”

He quirked an eyebrow seductively. “Your majesty, would you like to tame the dragon or would you rather prefer the dragon to take you mercilessly?”

“I thought I had tamed the dragon already.” You bit your lip, watching as his eyes darkened with desire and hunger. The fire of a dragon burning deep in his dark orbs. “Take me, Genji. I know you want to…”

“Oh, my dear...I want to do so much to you.” A heated kiss was placed on your lips. “On your stomach, my blossom, I want you to be as loud as you can. Don’t hold anything back.”

You almost whined when his warmth disappeared from your skin, but you complied. Shifting, you managed to roll on the bed, feeling overly exposed to him as you supported your weight on your hands and knees. Genji placed his hand on your back, softly pushing your upper middle down to touch the mattress. His other hand caressed your thighs, seemed like he really loved them. A groan escaped you when he circled his fingers around your slit before pressing them inside you.

You pushed back against the pressure, eyes rolling back in your head and a shout being muffled into the pillow when he adds a second finger, curling them against your sweet spot. His fingers left you too soon, leaving you cold and empty. You spread your legs further, wiggling your hips just a bit to tempt him. You only felt the warmth of his hands on your cheeks, before he placed a slight slap to your round flesh, this not being either harsh or soft, but it drew a gasp of surprise from your lips.

His hands gripped your hips, and you pressed back against them eagerly, moaning when you felt his weight on your back so he could his your shoulder blades tenderly. “You look so beautiful...I am going to fuck you now, would you like that.”

You looked back at him, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets in your hands. “Yes,  _ please _ …” 

He smirked at you, pushing the head of his cock into you ever so slightly, just enough for you to feel the stretch. When he pushed in a little more, you were panting loud and hard, whining loudly when he pushed his cock out, and then again, only giving you a small fraction of his length. You push back against him to have more, but Genji only moved backward, slapping your cheek once more. It was just an inch in, an inch out.

Before you can say anything or protest, or  _ beg _ for him to do something he slammed his hips forward, burying his entire cock inside. Your body jolted and you didn’t even try to muffle your loud cry of pleasure.

Genji set a brutal, punishing pace, making it hard for you to focus on anything else but the throbbing and wet sensation in the juncture of your thighs, you could only arch your back but your chest was so sensitive that each stroke of the silky bed sheets made you moan even louder, and you weren’t even trying to be quiet.

The first time you manage to cry out his name, he simply let go of your hips with one hand to pull at your hair and you went from pathetic screams and moans to broken cries of his name over and over, as well as some obscene pleads for him to make you cum again.

“Gen--, please…” You sought the warmth of his hand on your hip, and he immediately took a hold of you as a sweet action in comparison to his aggressive thrusts. The aftershocks of your two previous orgasms were not helping, you writhed in numbing pleasure, and your walls clamped down rhythmically and violently around him, milking him dry as the heat spread through all your limbs, making it impossible for you to keep your stance. His hand found its way to your abused clit, and you gave up to your climax as soon as he stimulated you.

His pace didn’t falter whatsoever, now determined to chase his own pleasure, covering your smaller frame with his, barely having any time of supporting his weight with his forearms so he wouldn’t crush you. His breath on your neck felt hot and labored, he moaned your name with each hard stroke.

You were barely conscious when you felt his cock pulsating deep inside you and the hot and white mess he had just made. Your eyelids felt too heavy and your body was too sore for you to even move, and the last thing you felt before drifting and surrender into your tiredness was his warm body...and his cold feet touching yours.

Like the first night.

 

~***~

 

As soon as you had woken up, Genji had showered you in hugs and kisses all over your face, as well as apologies after apologies for being so rough with you. The concern in his eyes being obvious at the sight of the bruises and hickeys on your skin.

You tried to assure him you were alright, despite how sore you felt, but you couldn’t stop him from pampering you; first offering to draw you a bath and ask the maids to bring you your favorite food. You accepted, letting him wash your body and massage the tension away from your shoulders.

When you were out of the tub, you took deep in the sight of your naked body, there was a belt of hickeys on your clavicle, some surrounding your breasts, purple shadows of his fingers on your hips and bottom, and a bite mark on the inner skin of your thigh!

Genji looked horrified while you though some of them looked nice and weren’t either painful or difficult to hide. And he asked you a hundred times if you were hurt, but your answer was always a smile and a shake of your head.

You really felt like a princess when he even brushed your hair and let you use one of his hoodies. And then the maids brought your dinner, and as Genji had said, he asked them to cook your favorite dish.

You could really see how frustrated and worried he was feeling as if everything he had done wasn’t enough for you, and you now had to try to make him feel at ease, that everything was alright.

You dragged him towards your balcony, only wanting to stare at the starry sky out. You leaned on the wooden railings, pressing yourself against his side, and soon his arm was around your shoulders, still tense. Maybe it was a bit too straightforward, but what you said was a good distraction, as well as it took him by surprise.

“Do you want to have children with me? Like, actually have them?”

Shock crossed his face for a moment, and his beautiful face flushed, his eyes darted to your belly and then to your face. “I-I...Yes, of course.” He stuttered out nervously. “Why wouldn’t I?”

It was a delicate theme, especially if you were still young and Genji and you had a long life together to live, but it seemed to ease his concern off as you talked more about the subject.  

“Boys or girls?” You smiled, trying to keep it cool, at how he frowned.

“Girls, definitely…” The arm around you disappeared, and his hand was on yours just in a second.  “I can only imagine one or two little girls looking like their beautiful mother.”

“They would probably have your eyes…”

“And your beauty, don’t forget that…”

You turned your hand upside, lacing your fingers together, both rings glinting in the moonlight. “If we had a boy I’m pretty sure he would have your nose and your strong chin...and that  _ damn _ smirk of yours. And God, I hope he doesn’t get your attitude.”

Genji  let out a small laugh, “You love me like this.”

Your world and time froze at that moment, your heart stung and the smile vanished from your face as you looked him in the eyes. His smile had vanished too and the pain on his features was obvious.

He only leaned forward, kissing your forehead and it only increased the heavy feelings ragging through your veins. “We’ll make it work...Someday.”

The silence that passed by was rather uncomfortable, and Genji looked lost in the sights of the gardens. Your heart almost broke inside your chest when you realized...You were the one hurting him now.

You had to say something, anything! But just when you were about to do it, he spoke in a dark and cold voice.

“Can I give you some names for you to find some people? I really need to know why my mother was murdered in cold blood.”

You knew you had lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it had to end up like this, but I really need to get into the main plot r7u7r.   
> Your support has been a lighthouse for me, guys, you are awesome :D  
> If you have any ideas to add (if it's for the plot or some kink you want to see, those are welcomed too!) I'll gladly make them work for you!   
> Until next week!


	11. I won't let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Genji on the first step of finding a murder suspect, even if that means to go with him to the end of it. This is only the first step of more to take...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to compensate for my absence. I'm really sorry there was no update last week, but writer's block was on the way :c

When Genji told you-you had married into a family of assassins the last thing you expected was to be set a foot into a room that smelled like dry blood with two of the six men Shimada Sojiro had given you for your own protection. You had imagined at some point that the Shimada castle had some dungeons, being an ancient household...but you never thought those dungeons were still on use, especially if the family used them as interrogation and torture rooms.

The door opened only for you to see a man dressed in black, purple and red on his knees, facing the door, with his face coated with blood and deformed, but the look of his eyes was a fierce one. 

You didn’t bow into his direction, but as soon as you addressed your father and brother-in-law you bowed low to your waist.

The man laughed mockingly, voice strained and hoarse, “You brought me a nice little gift, how kind of you, Shimadas.”

“Silence.” 

You startled when you heard Hanzo speak, straightening your stance and walking to his side without throwing a glance at the man.

“This woman, agent, will decide if your life ends or not. Your fate rest upon her hands and the mercy she decides to give you. Speak, in the name of your beliefs and your people.” Sojiro spoke, with a hard look on his face, and the only thing you could do was stare and wait.

The man shifted, wincing in pain at the sting of his wounds, and looked up at you, “I’m surprised such a pretty girl like yourself works with such uptight guys like them.”

“Do not speak of my family like that, and say what the  _ oyabun _ wants to listen.” You said with little courage you had, but it still came out weak. You had been in this kind of situations, but you never got the last word on someone’s life. You didn’t even know who this man was.

The man nodded after a brief silence, spitting blood to the floor. 

“What is your name?” You asked, lacing your own hands behind you nervously. 

The man lifted his gaze, looking away briefly before directing his gaze at you. “Emile.”

A lie. You took a deep breath and nodded, “Who do you work for? What is your business with the Shimada-kai?”

“We are calling ourselves Talon, we are not a big group yet, but our plans sure as hell are. I was sent to  _ politely _ ask these two gentlemen for their aid with our plans that will surely benefit your clan.”

Your shoulders tensed with a bad feeling so suddenly that it made you delve deep into your thoughts your next question, “What are your terms?”

As soon as the man looked away, you knew he was about to lie, you learned that ages ago, you had seen it with your parents, friends, enemies, and with Genji. People always looked away before a lie, if to not feel guilt, it was because they were trying to create their lie.

You didn’t even hear the man’s words, you looked over to your father-in-law, shaking your head. Your breath caught in your throat when Shimada Sojiro then nodded his head at his eldest son, and Hanzo took the sword resting on its sheath and you took a step backward when the man started squirming and screaming.

His angry screams filled the room, ‘ _ Bitch, viper, whore _ .’, he repeated and repeated before pathetic pleads for his life when Hanzo lifted the sword, begging for mercy.

And his head left the rest of his body, rolling on the cold and hard ground with a thud, rolling before the mess of blood splattered in puddles of blood.

You swallowed, knowing that you were going to throw up as soon as you were out of the room, your hands shook and you had to tighten your fists to avoid it. You were going to see things like this on a daily basis, you thought to yourself.

Your father-in-law rested his hand on your tense shoulder, making you jump. “You did well to your clan, child. I am sorry you had to watch that pariah die, but things like that must be done to protect our beloved ones.”, he then looked at the men that were in the room. “Dispose of that body. Give it back to his people, the Shimada-kai won’t falter before them.”

“Could I make a small request, Sojiro-sama?” You tore your eyes away from the bloody form lying on the ground, slightly turning to face the kumicho. The man nodded solemnly, frowning at how scared and pale you looked. 

“I would very much appreciate if you could give me and Genji the next three days...for us only, seeing that our anniversary is close by.” 

“Only three days?” The kumicho asked, quirking his brow and you gulped audibly. The situation you had just witnessed did nothing to your nerves, and noticing this, Shimada Sojiro put a protective arm around your shoulders, guiding you out of the room while his men worked in pocketing the dead body. “I could give you and my son the entire month.” 

You shook your head, noticing as you walked how much your legs were shaking, “Oh, no! If so, just give us a week. That’s all we need, a week.” You stumbled over your own words, fearing you were going to throw your guts out at the smell of blood that lingered in the air.

“A week will be, dear child.” A man got out the room, bowing the kumicho and asking for a minute of his attention. With a last sympathetic look on eyes, he left you alone standing in the dark hallway.

With a deep sigh, you decided to get back on your own, seeing that your men were still inside the interrogation room. Finding yourself in such lonely and dark place made a strange feeling creep on your spine, so you sprinted through the halls as fast as you could, wanting to find the sun outside in the gardens.

And when you found it, you were blinded by the grey light that announced the arrival of cold days to come. You looked down at your shirt, watching the small droplets of crimson there. And realization hit you like a bus.

You had decided the fate of a man, and you decided he had to die. And only because he wouldn’t look you straight to the eye.

Your hands shook terribly when you felt a hand grabbing your shoulder. You were startled when you turned, only finding the hash look of your brother-in-law. You bowed.

“That is not necessary, sister.” He said with still hard eyes and voice.

“I am sorry. Did you need anything, Hanzo?”

“Is Genji alright? He has barely spoken a word to me in weeks.”

Your gaze was directed towards the  Dōjō as soon as he said that, watching as Genji trained with one of the sons of one of the elders, he had taken off his shirt off showing his glistening skin and his rippled muscles, and a red color crept up your face when you noticed the red swelled lines on his strong back, made by your own nails.  You tore your face away, swallowing the hard lump in your throat.

“Truth to be told, he has been the same with me. He’s frustrated over something I can’t figure out.” It was more something you already knew, but you didn’t know why it haunted him so much. But you knew it frustrated him to no end, and he had shown you that by taking you so harshly you had difficulties sitting some days ago. And you were still sore. “Can I ask something back?”

Hanzo nodded.

“Do you trust the Yukimura clan?”

The heir furrowed his brows, “I did, when Yukimura Gou was the head of the clan, despite his young age he was a good lead to his people.”

“She got him killed.” You stated, and Hanzo nodded once more. “Was he her brother?”

“She paid a lot of money to get her two brothers killed. She killed her parents herself, it is no secret. Danuja is just a spoiled brat who wants everything for herself, she deserves no trust.”

You hummed in response and as an agreement, because definitely, that woman deserved nothing, you nodded your head at the heir and muttered a small goodbye as you hurried into the castle, avoiding the maids here and there. 

When you got into your room, you froze in your tracks as you almost bumped into that pretty servant carrying the laundry basket with your dirty clothes and your bedsheets.

“Lady Shimada!” Fumihiro bowed at his waist. “I was just taking this to wash; do you need anything, ma’am?”

A sudden smile curved your lips. “No, not at all, but I would be glad if you could ask the cook to do something special tonight. And I would appreciate a little privacy until dinner.”

Fumihiro nodded enthusiastically, making you smile as he left the room. You walked towards the couch, where your holo-screen laid over one of the cushions. The screen lit up.

Your brows furrowed and a shiver ran down your spine.

The password board had an exclamation symbol and something that read: “ **Wrong password, please, enter the password again. 3 tries left** .”

You looked over at the door and again to the screen swallowing hard. You typed the correct password, not finding any records of stolen data, whoever that tried to broke into your privacy was looking for something important. You changed the password to a more difficult one, more numbers than letters should do the work perfectly, but it still left a sour feeling in your chest.

You hid the holo-screen under the cushions of the sofa, and lied there, thinking a small moment of sleep would wash away the last pleads of the man for his life. But you only dreamt of his blood staining your hands.

Tho, you did not remember all those things when you woke up, half an hour later with the sound of the bathroom door being closed.

**~***~**

Genji couldn’t watch his reflexion in the mirror because at how fogged it was from the steam of the hot running water of the shower. Soba curled around his neck, sighing happily at how warm her master was. He gently pushed her, and she only showed her forked tongue and nuzzled against his neck, and she stopped, looking at the door with her sharp eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Genji asked with a smirk. “Are you scared of her?” Soba only showed him her forked tongue once more, making him giggle while shaking his head.

The doorknob turned, and Soba shrieked in fear into his skin, vanishing completely when you opened the door.

Genji undid the white pants he used to train, directing you a mischievous smirk when you leaned in the doorway with your lovely and sleepily eyes. His heart skipped a beat when you looked up at him.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, baring himself. You shook your head biting down on your lower lip. You started to undress when he went into the shower and he had to admit he was pleased with it.

Genji made sure to wet himself with hot water before starting to clean his hair, just when he felt the soft pressure of your chest against his back. He hummed when your lips caressed his shoulder blades and your hands embraced him, moving to rest on his middle.

His heart thumped inside his chest like a hammer, he turned, deciding he had to clean you up too. And he only watched you smile when he ran his soapy hands across your skin, your smile didn’t falter, even if he reached to pinch your nipples or to smack your ass or to gently touch your clit.

You did the same with him, smiling and touching him gently. Rinsing the soap off you, you stood on the tips of your toes and kissed him, making Genji smile while holding your body close to his.

“You are clingy today…” He said, pushing back your wet hair. “It’s so cute…” And he held you there while the water cascaded over the two of you. He thought of how good it was to feel you this close, to have your skin with his, to touch you in such intimate ways no one else could. You had given him that privilege.

“I just wanted to be close to you…” You said with such calm voice it drove him mad with tenderness. “I haven't really had the chance of spend time with you these days.”

Genji let out a sigh, remaining silent for minutes until he decided it was time to turn off the water and get out.

He dried himself, and covered with a towel, handing yours with a last kiss to your soft lips before he went out. He knew he was acting odd, he always tried to act playful with you and now… He didn’t even know.

There were so many sour feelings inside him, the pain of loss that he carried from years before… and the acknowledge of how you felt  _ something _ for him, but with not such strength as he felt for you. He thought he would never have a chance to have your heart on his hands as you had his.

You didn’t know it. He hadn’t told you, but he would be able to rip off his own beating heart from his chest if you asked for it. You deserved that and much more.

Genji dressed and fixed his hair back as he always had done, but the length prevented it from staying there. He huffed, not wanting to tie it up. And then he looked over you, watching how you slipped on your underwear, covering the sinful temptation that your body was. Then you turned, making him avert his gaze elsewhere.

“I couldn’t find anything of the first name you gave me. Whoever is trying to escape is doing a really good job.” Something like rage bubbled inside his chest. “But! I found something about the other… His last tracks lead him to Oyama. It was no more than a week ago.”

Genji took in a deep breath processing the information. “Good. I can’t take the car, tho, it’ll be too obvious.”

He heard you as you clicked your tongue and hummed, walking towards him gracefully, catching his attention once more. Or maybe it was just him. “You’ll have to take the train to Tokyo, then another one to Tochigi.”

“You did your research already.” He quirked his eyebrow, being definitely amused at your course of actions and he liked how confident you looked being like that, it was...hot to have an intelligent partner who actually thought about situations and not only on their looks as so many girls he had met before.

“It’s the fun part of my job.” You shrugged. “I also got us a free week. All seven days, for ourselves.”

Genji couldn’t really prevent himself from grinning at that, “You are so scary like that.” He leaned closer to your body, “I wouldn’t mind seeing much more of this behavior…”

You acted coy, but he was having none of it. He knew you better, you were the type of being the darling of the family, but you were an absolute  _ freak _ , in a good sense of the word.

“I want to go with you.” You finally said, taking him by surprise. “And before you say no, I will tell you: You asked me to help you, I am your wife and we made an arrangement. Call me crazy, but if something happens to you I’m either getting killed because I told you where to go or I’m going to lose you forever. I don’t know which one is worse.”

“You are staying out of this.” He frowned, not really understanding why did you want to jump into something he had started. 

“No, you already got me into this. I’m not turning away now.”

Genji didn’t know when his breathing became ragged and uneven with… something. He grasped your shoulders, as a way of control, trying to imprison you, and his heart skipped a beat when you flinched away. “You don’t know how much blood drips from my hands. Every person I have killed is either because of my father’s fault or because I want to know why I found my mother fighting for her life. I don’t want your life hanging from my hands too.”

“You are hurting me.” Your voice wasn’t a yell or a whisper, it was just your voice shaky and unsure telling him that he was gripping you too hard. “Genji, you know I’m going either way. So let me go, you are hurting me.”

Your face was stoic, but your lips trembled and fear marked your eyes. His heart ached at the mere sight of it. He let go of you, slowly as if you were going to turn to dust as soon as he let go.

“I’m sorry…” He said, wishing he could die. “Oh, God… I’m really sorry, (Y/N)...”

“Genji…” You started off but he was already backing away, fearing he might strike you in a wave of blinding rage. He couldn’t do that, you were too precious. He kept backing away. He didn’t trust himself to touch you or to talk.

But you insisted, reaching for him, pulling at his arm, lacing his fingers with yours and staring up at him with those beautiful eyes, full of life that always made his legs shaky and his stomach flutter as if he had butterflies. “Breathe.” You told him.

He obeyed, focusing on how shiny and deep your eyes were, in the little accents of the iris, in the color. In how tiny and slim your fingers seemed to be in comparison to his, how bigger his hands were; and how soft your hands were in comparison to his calloused ones. His lungs filled with air and he kept it there for a few seconds before slowly breathing it out, once, twice..the times it was necessary.

You smiled at him, timid and sweet. He could feel his heartbeat on his ears, on the pulse of his neck…“A year ago, today…” You started, voice soft and silvery. “I was in my room, watching my wedding dress as it stood on a mannequin at the center, wondering how my life with my husband was going to be, if he would like me, or if he would be nice to me.”

“I’ve been nothing but the oppo-” Then your fingers were at his lips, silencing him as you pressed your body closer to his.

You had your head resting on his chest in just a second. “I expected you to be harsher. But you weren’t, instead, I got to marry a good man, a good friend. I got a husband that every day tells me how beautiful I look, that always pulls a smile out of me. Look around you, Genji...We were strong enough to get us here, it was difficult, I hated you at a certain point. But, even if that happened, I’m willing to help you and please you as much as you do to me.”

Truth to be told, he was on the verge of tears, he could feel the wetness prickling at the waterline of his sharp eyes.

You were a wonderful woman. A divine creature, an angel that came to his aid.

It ignited something inside him, something beautiful, like the feeling of hugging you and never letting you escape his embrace; he felt so dumb, he wanted to smack his past self for treating you like a sweet he could taste over and over again when he felt like his needs needed to be sated. He wanted to smack his past self for sneaking off the window the first weeks to get between the legs of an easy lay in the back of a club or a foreign bed because you wouldn’t give your innocence to him.

“Tell me when, and I’ll follow you out the door. We can do this together.”

It was just so overwhelming. A tear slid down his soft cheek, and then another, and suddenly he couldn’t stop. He cried because he couldn’t believe he had someone so beautiful to call his wife, you were simply a marvelous human being and he couldn’t believe he had you as much as you had him.

You laughed quietly, pulling him down softly so he could rest his face in the crook of your neck. You were like a warm shelter on a cold storm, a drop of water in the unforgiving desert.

Genji just let himself fall into you, whispering how much he loved you against your skin.

**~***~**

You had fallen asleep during the train ride over his lap, snoring softly against his shoulder, your backpack rested over your legs as you hugged it tightly for preventing it from being stolen. Genji had also fallen asleep, with his head leaned back against the glass, he had a small line of drool falling over the corner of his lips.

You were the first to wake up, feeling groggy and tired, but you looked around, finding that it was almost empty in comparison of how full it was when you got inside the first time. A lady shot you a dirty look, and you shrugged, escaping from your husband’s death grip in your waist to take a seat next to him instead, opening your bag to make sure your holo-screen was still there.

It was, and you sighed with relief.

Genji suddenly woke up with a loud and sharp intake of breath, as if he was asphyxiating. You startled, placing your hand on his shoulder as soon as his eyes opened.

“Are you okay? Are you hurting?”

He leaned forward, taking big gulps of air to fill his lungs while you rubbed his back. “Nightmare.” He mumbled between pants. that soon turn into quiet but quick breaths. Then he sat back, rubbing his face with exhaustion, eyes unfocused and lost until you touched him. “Genji?...”

He looked at you, smiling slightly. “Sorry, love.” Fishing at his phone from his pants, he looked at the hour. “Two hours already, huh? Feels like an eternity.”

“We took the Saikyo line, it’s two hours long. It would have taken us at least six hours from Hanamura to Oyama’s station by car. We are almost there.” You assured him, wanting to ask if he was really okay, but it wasn’t the time or place.

Genji hummed, rubbing his face with his hand. “We are not staying long, I promise. I’ll make it up to you, you just have to ask.” His voice was strained and tired like he wanted to drift once more into his not-so-calm-slumber.

“You don’t have to, Gen...I wanted to come.” You reassured, taking hold of his hand.

“This week is our anniversary. And you are willing to spend it looking for a murder suspect?” Genji asked in a mocking way but smirking at him, you nodded, making him sigh in response. “I could have taken you to whatever place you had asked me to, Paris, Venice, Berlin, Amsterdam...And yet you chose this.”

The train station appeared in your peripheral sight and soon the only lights were the train’s as the darkness of the tunnel took over and the train slowed down, the natural light returned once the tunnel was over, with the train stopping completely.

You grabbed your backpack, and Genji bent down to untie the belt of his shuffle bag from his ankle (also to prevent it from being stolen) and stood as soon as the doors slid open with a hiss, taking your hand in his. “I wouldn’t choose to be anywhere else.” You confessed as he guided you out of the wagon, “Even if I can’t protect you.”, his hand tensed and you suddenly felt the jerk of his arm, pulling you towards him roughly.

Your lips crashed, almost roughly and you moaned, trying to get more of him by standing at the tips of your toes and cupping his face with your hands, caressing his perfect jaw with your fingers.

Meanwhile, he nibbled at your bottom lip, with one of his hand in your arm and the other squeezing handfuls of your ass while he held you close. He pulled away, leaving his grip in your arm to brush your hair back and kiss you again, and again.

Your face flushed red, but you didn’t care, you just wanted him to be close to you.

“Let’s fix that when we get home. I’d love if my wife could kick my ass.” He grinned, parting from your body to take your hand once again.

“I could do that…” You smiled as you walked side by side, recalling all the useful information you had gathered the past days. “There are two hotels five minutes from here. The place where I last tracked the guy is a mall not far away either.”

Genji nodded, frowning before his facial features softened once more as he turned his head to stare at you. “Tomorrow. I’d would like to treat you for dinner as thanks for wanting to come along.”

“Will you tell me what’s been bugging you then? You haven’t been sleeping these past days. You barely eat or look at your father when he speaks.”

“I always thought my father had killed her.” He suddenly blurted out, voice low as you walked out of the station, crossing the street as the cars stopped on red lights. “But no, he was with me all the time. That’s why I don’t truly like him, he couldn’t give me answers.”

“You don’t really like your family…” You muttered loud enough for me to hear.

Genji chuckled. “Not in the slightest. If it were for me, I would take all the money I could, grab our stuff and leave, you could easily erase our tracks, couldn’t you?” As he received a nod from you, he continued. “I mean, my father is nice, Hanzo not so much, and don’t let me get started with the elders, they are the bane of my existence.”

“Do you want to run away…?” You asked. “We could do it...slowly. Pull out some money from our bank accounts, save it somewhere and when we have enough or a place to go we could do it.”

Genji stood silent after that, lacing your fingers together. “Our children could grow up being normal, they could attend school and chose to be whatever they want to be. Unlike us.”

What saddened you was the pain in his voice as he spoke. He was just...so hurt.  You gave yourself the mission of patching all of his wounds until he could heal.

**~***~**

It was two in the morning, and you didn’t know how you managed yourself to stay awake. Maybe you didn’t want Genji to crawl his way out of the hotel room.

There you were, lying on him, with your backside towards his front as you watched TV with him. One of his hands caressed your back, the other caressed your calf. You turned your head to look at him, he was bored with his gaze wandering to the tv and to the ceiling and again to the tv.

“Do you want to sleep?” You asked.

Genji quirked his eyebrows questioningly. “If you do it first.”

Yes, definitely he wanted to find his way out of the room without you noticing. That wasn’t happening, you were going to do this  _ together _ .

You shifted, grinding your ass against his crotch. Genji stiffened (in more than one way), the hand in your calf gripping hard. This time you slowly rolled your hips, humming quietly, until you could feel certain hardness against your core. You wiggled your hips.

A loud smacking sound pulled you out, yelping at the sting in your almost bare backside. Genji’s hand lingered there, squeezing the round flesh, almost burying his nails in your skin. Another smack soon followed.

This time, you covered your mouth with your hand. Your reactions were too slow, while Genji’s were too fast. He had already grabbed fistfuls of your hair, pulling you up against his chest delivering two more hard smacks to your ass.

“I know what you are trying to do... And  _ fuck _ , it’s working.” He whispered in your ear, already nipping at your earlobe. “Such a bad girl…”

You moaned in abandonment, rocking your hips harder until you pulled out a groan out of him. “Oh, no. You are not getting my cock anytime soon,  _ koneko _ . Not until you fucking  _ beg _ for it.” He grasped your hips, pulling you away from his crotch and to his chest, making you whine.

Genji pushed you down once more, pulling down your shorts and underwear in a swift move, spreading your cheeks with his hands to take a look at your gaping cunt, watching the muscles contract needily. But instead of touching you, he grinned. “Touch yourself, but you don’t get to cum until I tell you so.”

The first thing you did was to rub your asscheek, wanting to alleviate the pain, knowing that you would have a red handprint, the thing was that his hands were  _ huge _ compared to yours. Your fingers caressed your throbbing clit, and you shuddered, you felt so exposed to him.

On the other hand, he seemed to be enjoying himself way too much, having his hands on your hips, crotch right in front of your face.

You moved your fingers in slow circular motions, moaning as your cunt dripped with each stroke, your back arched beautifully, presenting your sex to him more, making him groan at such sinful sight.

“That’s it, baby…” He praised, spreading your cheeks with one hand, while the other caressed your thigh. “I love how you smell and taste, I could get drunk on you, my love.”

Your fingertips dipped into your entrance ripping a sob of pleasure from your mouth. It had been awhile since you had touched yourself, usually, Genji would be the one doing these things to you and be like this, made a lightning strike down your back. The stretch of having two fingers inside yourself burnt and stung a little, but your natural lubrication made things easier. You curved your fingers and pulled them out to give some attention to your clit once more.

Genji’s mouth watered, his erection was too hard it hurt and his chest tightened at such a beautiful sight of you fingering yourself for him. He smacked your ass once more, this time, softer.

“Come here, my light...I want to have a taste.” His grip in your hips was strong, dragging you directly towards his face, and his eyes almost rolled inside his skull at the smell of your arousal. He groaned, lapping happily at your juices.

You rocked your hips against his face, pressing yourself down on him, only listening to how he groaned and moaned in absolute pleasure, and you didn’t even realize that you were moaning so loud his name. You were shaking, your belly tight and muscles taut as Genji feasted on you.

Genji licked long and slow laps, closing his lips around your clit and sucking hard, driving you into oblivion.

“F-Fuck…” Your voice was broken and shaky. His mouth was heavenly, with his focus in places he knew you liked the most, you roll your hips once more, feeling the vibrations of a particularly loud groan of pleasure. Guttural growls, and deep groans that told you how much he is enjoying himself.

You focus your sight on the bulge straining his pants, deciding to give it some attention, with your shaky and tense fingers you pull down the zipper, fishing out his cock from his boxers. He’s already leaking pre-cum, cock swollen and throbbing, begging for you to put your mouth on him.

And you did, flicking your tongue along his slit. His hips bucked and he muttered something against you, only driving you closer to your orgasm. You only took the tip in your mouth, bobbing your head slightly.

Both of you were a mess, with ragged breathing, and skin sticky with sweat, moaning uncontrollably into each other’s touch

A wave of your juices flooded down his tongue as your climax neared, and Genji gladly took it with a groan, your scent was intoxicating an addiction he couldn’t get rid off. That, combined with the feeling of your warm and wet mouth taking him almost to the hilt drove him insane with pleasure.

You pulled your mouth from him, focusing on the sides while your fingers lightly traced over the sensitive vein in the underside. Before taking him in once more, bobbing your head at a faster and rougher pace.

His body stilled, his hard muscles tensed more and more, showing the outlines of all the hard work and training he had worked for.  His vision went white and his ears buzzed loudly.

You groaned in surprise when you felt the warm and sticky bitterness in your mouth, you pulled away from his throbbing cock only to watch more spurts of cum dribbling down his length and threatening to stain his pants. You swallowed making a face at the taste and hesitantly leaned down to lick him clean.

Genji had stopped, only to rest his head on the pillow and pant at the sudden orgasm that overtook him. You got off him, licking your lips, watching the bliss clear on his face. His mouth was sticky with your own juices and you almost felt embarrassed for it. 

He looked up at you as if you were just the greatest savior that had given him nothing but pure pleasure. “Come here...It’s your turn.” This time, he lifted you towards his face so you could see him.

His mouth found its way to your clit once more, making you shudder and whine at the feeling. You brushed his sweaty hair back with your fingers, rocking your hips into his mouth, and you are not far from cumming.  You are just so sensitive…

You rode his mouth as if your life depended on it. You cried out weakly, cumming hard on his mouth. Your hips jerked uncontrollably as you chased the same bliss he had painted all over his face, but his mouth didn’t stop until you were a crying mess. You forced yourself away from him, lying limply on the bed with those small shivers of your post-orgasm haze. You needed to go to the bathroom, and Genji looked so spaced out, there was no chance he was leaving, so you stood up to do your business.

You peed, cleaned yourself and brushed your teeth, paying particular attention to the pillbox in the small bag with some toiletries. Your birth control of the month was almost over, only four pills left. You left the pillbox after rinsing your mouth, leaving it where it was.

Then, you left the bathroom, finding the bed empty. You almost cursed out loud, because there was no trace of him. You were reaching for your phone just when you heard his voice.

“I didn’t leave you.”

He was standing by the huge window that lead to a very small balcony. He had fixed his pants, wiped his mouth and all. You sighed with relief, walking towards him with slow and timid steps. Genji spread his arms open for you, and you took shelter on his body. “You are the only thing that could make me stay now.”

“I only ask you to not leave because I’m afraid you won’t come back.”  You replied, burying your nose into his neck, taking a deep intake of air of how musky his scent was, it calmed you down.

He hummed, pulling away to spun you around and move your shorts, examining the red handprint that marked your asscheek. “Was I too rough on this?”

“I like it when you are rough.” You smiled, “I’m not made of glass, if I want you to stop something, I will tell you. I like it when we do new things…”

Genji looked you with such adoration in his eyes that it made your heart thump loudly in your chest and your stomach twist. “New things, huh? I got some in mind for when we get home.”

“Like what?” You smirked, curving your lips into a mischievous smirk. His fingers threaded through your hair and he kissed you deeply with the lingering taste of your scent.

“You would look cute with some cat ears, on your knees, begging for me to fuck you…” He whispered against your lips, capturing your once more. “Or tied up, all spread, with beautiful patterns of rope on your perfect skin. Blindfolded, covered in the finest lace, with a pretty collar around your beautiful neck. All of your power reduced to nothing, dragging you into submission…” Genji left a trace of wet kisses down your neck as he spoke, making you moan and shiver at the dirty thoughts he was planting on your mind.

You took hold of his face, biting his bottom lip. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

Genji chuckled, nuzzling your nose with his, “My light, I want to teach you all those things because I want you to turn that submission into power. You’d be a perfect  _ Dominatrix _ if I could teach you right.”

Your face flared with excitement, an ocean of possibilities running through your mind in an instant, but you resisted the urge of dragging him once more to the bed for a round of energetic and passionate sex, seeing the exhaustion on his face for not having slept in days. 

“We can try all of that when we are back home.” You smiled, taking his hands to lead him back to the bed and he gladly plopped down on the mattress with a tired sigh.

You closed the binds of the balcony, as well as you locked the glass door and turned off the lights, running back towards the bed on your tiptoes to hide beneath the covers, seeking his warm body and his cold feet.

In the darkness of the room, he still found your lips to give you a tender kiss, and then one to your forehead. “You are the most wonderful human being in the entire universe.” He whispered, holding you close as if you were going to vanish at any moment.

He wasn’t going to let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with all the support you are all giving me, this is the first fic that I write for Overwatch, and I'm really happy about how this is turning out. This fic is going to be...like...long, really long. So, thank you if you decided to stick with me and for the next chapters.   
> Please, don't forget to comment what you would like to see next (any ideas, suggestions or requests even if they are SFW or NSFW are okay), or well, any kind of comments are welcome! Kudos are too, don't worry.   
> I love you all and thank you for your support, you make my day brighter every time c:


	12. Caught in the crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, you see Genji stain his hands with someone else's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry chapters are taking longer to update :c but I promise that each week I don't post I'll make the next chapter longer or if I can I'll update double chapters. Adulting is hard :C   
> Thank you so much for your support, guys n.n

Genji knew it was a nightmare, one he couldn’t escape even if he begged his mind and brain to react and wake him up, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t do anything to escape from that illusion of his mind. He could only walk and sit on the bed of his parents. And then she would start humming, suddenly sitting by his side on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t lift his gaze, not yet, as if his face was forced to look down at the puddle of blood on the wooden floor.

His mother hummed at his side, louder this time. And suddenly stopped.

“My little Sparrow.” Her ghostly voice sent a horrible shiver down his spine, “Why didn’t you help me?”

The force that kept his gaze on the floor finally stopped, but he was forced once more to slowly, very so slowly turn his head at her. He didn’t want to, he never wanted to.

"Please, stop it…” He cried out, trying to shut his eyes tight to not see what was in front of him.

That same force, made his eyes shot open, watching how his mother’s face rolled with a crack towards him, with the blood spurting from her mouth, her eyes and the raw slit on her neck.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t find his voice. He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted it to stop.

Genji woke up, eyes shot open, breath ragged and difficult. He almost choked on his own spit, having to sit on the bed to cough. “F-fuck…” He covered his mouth with his hand.

“Are you okay?” You called, reaching to rub his back when he took deep intakes of breath, trying to calm the painful contractions of his lungs. “Was it another nightmare?” You asked, massaging his shoulders.

He leaned into your warmth, burying his face in your chest to drag you down on the bed, lying on top of you while giving you only a small nod in return, “I just wanted to sleep…” He whined, almost sighing in relief when your hands threaded through his hair because your touch felt so good.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You hummed, shifting your body to accommodate his between your legs so he could rest up better.

Genji could only try to concentrate on your calm and even breathe, on your heartbeat in anything but the memories lingering on his mind. “I saw her. She asked me why I didn’t help her.”  

“It is not your fault, you know?” Those words sent a strange feeling through his body, “It’s not your fault. We are going to find those who are guilty.” You filled him with strength, you were his strength, and you were right, it wasn’t his fault, but why did he felt like it was? Why did all those nightmares keep bugging him? He justed it to stop, he had always wanted that.

But it didn’t stop, maybe his psyche was too weak, maybe that's why he wanted to evade himself like that.

You were a comforting presence, the first one in a long time.

After a while, he had the strength of getting up from your body without crushing you. He rolled out the bed, walking towards the small table to pull out his clothes for the day from his duffle bag. In the corner of his eyes, he watched as you shifted, reaching for your holo-screen and scrolling past something.

You hummed, “Our target has been moving around quite a lot, but I think he’s determined to stay here for a while. Was he a servant under the Shimada household?”

“He was the guard of my parent’s room that night. He left the castle the next day and I never heard from him again...until now.” Genji felt the words on his mouth bitter like the worst venom he could spat out.

Either way, he heard you as you continued. “Are you suspicious of him because during the first years of the real investigation he moved around quite a lot? The first year he moved into ten different places, each one as far of the Shimada Castle as possible, but relatively close to the residences of the Yukimura and Akiyama residences.”

You were spilling and spilling data over him and he just tried to process it all, or at least try to catch the important details that you threw at him to try and see if he could connect the pieces of the puzzle on his own. Genji dressed in clean clothes, still listening intently, huffing as he knew he had to tie his hair back briefly considering if he could only cut it and going back to have it somewhat-shorter and slicked back.

“I don’t like the fact that the Yukimura clan was involved at any point.” You pointed out, pushing the bedsheets away to stand up.

“Danuja was helping me before.” Genji suddenly blurted out, turning around slightly to just find you tense and glaring at him. “Sex for information was a good deal.”

Your glare was cold, angry… “It doesn’t surprise me at all. With your reputation, it wouldn’t surprise me either if you had amateur porn of yourself around the internet.”

“I mean…” He shrugged his shoulders smugly. “It’s not amateur at all if the video is high quality recorded.”

That definitely earned him a smack to the face. You hadn’t hit him hard enough for him to not continue to tease you. “What, my blossom? We could have our own sex tape if that’s your desire…” Another smack and he had quiet himself, watching your hard stance and stare, he really didn’t mean to make you upset but you looked like an angel like that, with your pouty lips and furrowed brows and your tensed muscles.

You looked so powerful, so strong.

When he leaned in for a  kiss you immediately pulled away with that fierce gaze. ‘ _ That’s my girl _ .’ He thought to himself, biting down on his lower lip seductively. Genji leaned forward once more, cupping your face in his hands to kiss the tip of your nose. “Hey, (Y/N), right now there’s no one else but you. From now on it will be always and just you.”

Maybe you were still having a hard time believing him, and he understood, he had done things to not be worthy of your trust. He wasn’t worthy of having you at all either way.

You took a deep breath, rolling your eyes and pinching his cheek. “Stop with the snarky comments.”

“If I stopped them I would lose all of my charms.” He grinned, stepping back so he could examine the contents of his bag, with you peeking over his shoulder, leaning your chin over the crook of his neck.

There he had a gun and two knives. A sword could have been too obvious.

“Are you planning on killing him?!” You looked at him with a horrified look on your face and hushed voice.

“Only if he doesn’t give me what I want,” Genji smirked, taking only the two knives, handing you the smaller one and the sharpest. He saw the doubt in your eyes as you took it and the fear of being handled like that. You examined it from closeness, finding the small kanji engraved in the sheet. “I could cut someone’s bones with this.”

He chuckled, keeping his own knife inside a small holster inside his jacket. “Not a bone, but it’s a good starter for you. I hope you don’t really have to use it, so be careful.”

You nodded, leaving the knife on the table and then proceeding to dress in clean clothes. He watched you intently, reaching for your holo-screen and reading what you had there, of course, his eyes wandered from time to time when you changed into clean underwear, or when your nipples hardened at the cold air of the room when you put on your bra.

Genji took a mental note of having to fuck you in the shower later that day after you went back safe and sound. He didn’t know what you were dealing with, with other people he had hunted down he was forced to fight almost every time. This time he was going to be extra careful of you, he didn’t want you to be harmed.

Once you were dressed you hid the knife inside the pocket of your hoodie. “I fear it’s going to slice me open.” You confessed with a nervous laugh, taking his hand on yours.

He kissed your knuckles, trying to steady himself before going out the door while holding your hand.

“Where do you want to go first?” You asked. “We could go to the places this man has frequented the last three weeks.”

Genji nodded, “Show me.”

 

~***~ 

 

You read the information in your holo-screen, watching the schedules of the man. He had visited the same café for a week straight at the same hour, which was five minutes away. 

“Do you think he will recognize you?” You asked, looking up at your husband. “Or do you know what you will do when we find this man?”

“We’ll wait until he walks in, wait until he goes out, and we’ll follow him. I’ll do the rest.” His voice was cold, calculating, and it almost scared you.

This man was your husband. As sweet as he was he was also a dangerous man, someone that could kill whoever that deserved it. But you knew he would never harm you, never.

“Will you hurt him?”

“Only if he hurts you…Or dares to lay a hand on you.” He grabbed your hand from across the table, lacing your fingers together. “I will protect you from anything that puts your life at stake.” 

The bell of the door to the café rang softly as the door opened, and you briefly looked over. The blood in your veins ran cold suddenly, a bad feeling creeping up in your spine. You looked away before the man noticed your stare, tightening your hold on Genji’s hand, trying to not look as he took a seat on an empty table. The place felt too cold so suddenly, chilling your entire body. The hairs of your nape standing up in alert.

Genji sensed your discomfort, rubbing small circles over the palm of your hand as the only way of comfort he could give you at the moment. “I love you.” He muttered softly and it worked for a while to calm you down. Focusing on the movements of his thumb over your skin.

“Romantically or as a friend?” You tried to play it off as if that could ease the tension on your muscles or the fast beat of your heart.

“Both.” He was tense too as you noticed, it warmed your heart, but it was not enough, you were still perturbed.

You turned as if you were looking for a waiter, only to find the man’s stare on Genji, you grabbed his hand tighter. The man was not too old, maybe on his mid-thirties or so, but he looked strong and buff. And Genji might look thin and wimpy from distance, but you knew that he had a good portion of muscles...the man, though, looked like a far more experienced fighter.

You looked away once more, praying, begging to anyone that might hear your thoughts that nothing bad happened to neither of you.

Time seemed to go slower, but you managed to hold yourself together, until the man seemed to have finished whatever he was eating, so Genji called a waiter over for the bill. The man soon followed, also calling for another employer. That feeling of something bad about to happen only increased within you. And you were the first ones to leave the café. Genji dragged you outside and as soon as you were on the street, you protested.

“Genji, I think it’s a bad idea if you confront him. Not now.”

Genji looked bothered by your sudden demand and concern, and you knew he had worked to get to this place, to this moment because he just wanted to know the truth. “Why? Why should we stop  _ now _ ?”

“I have a really---”

You were cut off and the air left your lungs when Genji took hold of your face to kiss you deeply, and you heard the bell rang once more and the steps fading through the street.

Now you couldn’t protest, for yours and his safety, so instead of insisting you swallowed the sourness in your throat to follow him, holding tight into his arm with your free hand inside the pocket of your hoodie caressing the handle of the knife.

Genji made a casual talk with you, and you tried to follow his lead, having to stop a few times when you got too close, even if it wasn’t as close. The man turned around a corner, and you waited a few seconds before casually following. Your heart stopped when you didn’t see him. Your husband looked angrier.

“Where did he go?!” He asked, more to himself than to you. The alarms in your head were loud and noisy, screaming at you to run but you couldn’t.

“Maybe he went inside a store or something.” You tried to reason because you didn’t know what to do, you were scared, with fear raging through your veins and each fiber of your body. 

Genji let go of your hand to sprint to the middle of the street without a warning, looking everywhere with no results. You called after him, with your voice shaky and hoarse. Trying to get to him, you jogged towards him.

And suddenly you couldn’t breathe, either for the hand covering your mouth and nose or because the arm around you crushed your ribs forcing to let all the air out. You kicked and tried to punch, tried to make a sound, but the hand on your face covering also your nostrils, only earning you a migraine from the fight. And you clung to the man’s jacket, pulling it in hopes he might falter his strength on you.

The was nothing on your head but the liquid feeling of fear on its purest form. You cried desperately, still kicking and kicking, but the person didn’t drag you anywhere, as if they were expecting Genji to turn around and see you. Realization hit you, and you cried louder, as the last resource for him to run, even if you knew he wasn’t going to let anyone harm you.

Much to your disgrace, Genji did turn around with a horrified look, seeing his wife imprisoned by someone. You saw the flash of anger on his eyes as he tried to run towards you and your captor before he was tackled to the ground by another man. Again, you tried to scream, kicking and squirming with all of your might. Biting down on your assailant’s hand, he let go of you with a curse, and you tried to run, but the fear slowed your movements.

You reached for the knife in your hoodie, grabbing the handle in hopes of being able of helping Genji, fighting on the ground with the other man, or to hurt the other that grabbed your leg, pulling you face-first into the ground without being able to cushion your fall with the palms of your hands in time.

Your jaw resonated with pain, your hands and forearms did too. You clutched to the knife in your hand. This time you screamed when you felt the hand holding tightly to your ankle drag you away.

Genji called out for you, but it sounded muffled through the static buzzing in your ears.

You squirmed, knife in hand and turned only to slash a small cut on your assailant’s hand, having him to let go of you. You crawled, crying from the pain on every single limb in your body. Seeing that Genji now had the upper hand gave you hope of getting out of this alive. Until once more all the air of your lungs was taken away by the boot that stomped right into your back.

The man leaned over you, taking the knife from your hand, and raking his fingers through your hair, taking a fistful.

You were going to die, you were going to die and Genji was going to watch it all.  _ You were going to die _ .

Instead of cutting your throat open, the man slammed your head against the pavement, and everything was nothing but black inside your mind.

 

~***~

 

Genji saw nothing but red, the blood running through his veins was boiling. The man wouldn’t give up, even if he was already out of breath and Genji had his hands against his pulse, pressing as hard as he could. 

The man’s eyes rolled inside his skull and he stopped struggling. Genji pressed harder until he heard the snap of a bone, and at that moment he was calmer, breathing heavily at the effort.

“What have you done…?” The man you had been tracking down, Hikaru Handa, asked, seeing the fresh corpse of his partner. “...You killed my brother…”

Genji stood up, watching your body on the ground, steps behind that bastard. Rage coursed through his body, as well as the fear of you being heavily injured. “Eye for an eye.” He pulled out his knife. “I don’t like others to touch what is mine.”

Hikaru spat at his feet. “You’ve been following my tracks for years, how did you expect me to react?”

“You hurt my wife, how did you expect me to react?” Genji growled.

You moved, trying to incorporate yourself with your shaky hands, watching as your nose dripped blood heavily, staining the floor. Genji realized that Hikaru wasn’t worth his time when you were hurt, he had much for a punishment with his brother now dead, but he still wanted to take his knife and bury it deep inside his chest.

Genji walked past him, grazing the tip of the knife against his shoulder as the last threat before kneeling on the floor, having you in his arms, watching the fear flooding your eyes. His heart crushed inside his chest and he held you close, helping you to stand up.

“Is anything broken?” He asked, holding your face on his hands, watching the blood drip from your nose. You shook your head and shrugged.

“I don’t know…” Your voice was thin, shaky and hoarse, and Genji couldn’t know if it was because you were scared or Hikaru had hurt you when he had kicked you and you were still trying to regain your breath.

Genji had to unwrap the scarf from his neck, holding the fabric against your face to clean up the blood. “Keep it there, I’ll take you to our hotel, alright?”

You nodded, leaning against his side without too much of strength left in your body, turning your head around to see the broken man kneeling in front of his brother’s corpse without a word. Your husband dragged you away from the street before you heard a piercing scream of grief and pain that made your body shiver with fear, and you had to walk faster and faster. 

But the sensation of safeness never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm getting deeper into the plot, I swear. (Y/N)'s gonna be the greatest badass ever.   
> Please, don't forget to comment what you would like to see next (any ideas, suggestions or requests even if they are SFW or NSFW are okay), or well, any kind of comments are welcome! Kudos are too, don't worry.   
> I love you all and thank you for your support, you make my day brighter every time c:


	13. Hello?

You were dizzy, your head ignited in pain and the aspirin you had taken minutes ago wasn’t really doing anything, your ribs were bruised, but not broken according to the doctor the hotel had.  Your nose had stopped bleeding only minutes ago, and you had already stained completely Genji’s scarf as well as you had almost filled the small trash can in the room with bloody tissues, but your head wouldn’t stop hurting. 

You were afraid of looking at your back in the mirror, but Genji told you there wasn’t any bruises or anything. 

“Will you listen to me next time?” You asked, lifting your gaze at him while scratching the dry blood off the tip of your nose. “Will you stop being so goddamn reckless?” 

He was quiet, not saying a word to you, either for guilt or pity, and you despised the look he gave you. “I’m sorry…Let me just--” He reached for you with his hand, and you backed away with a flinch of pain at the pulsations of your ribs. 

His eyes only saddened more. “Let me be. I don’t want you to touch me.” Not with...those hands. He had choked a man to death hours ago.

“Do you want to go out and eat something? I can take you..” 

“Genji.” 

“Yes?” 

“Leave me alone.” You tried to ignore the hurt on his eyes by shutting yours as hard as you could. “I want to be alone…” 

Genji sighed, leaning to give you a small peck on the lips, and you didn’t make a move to keep him close or push him away and for him, it was the worst of the punishments. Instead, you moved, with an arm around yourself resting on your sore ribs while with your free hand you removed the covers from the bed, intending nothing more but to sleep

Your husband only caressed your shoulder, his touch lingering for a moment before the light pressure of his hand disappeared completely. Then you curled into a ball, whining softly to yourself at the ache of your body.

You started sobbing listening to Genji’s steps fading and then stopping as if he were hesitating about leaving the room or not. You knew he wanted to stay and hold you and you wanted that too...more than anything.

“I never wanted to get you into this.” You heard him say. “I never wanted you to drag you into this.”

Shutting your eyes tight, you remained like this, trying to sob quietly but the tears wouldn’t stop.

“You are the first one who has not left me. Everyone has, and I appreciate everything you do for me, no one has put so much effort into something like this.” Once again, his footsteps grew closer to you, and you tried to make yourself smaller and smaller., not only because there was still fear and panic running through your veins but you didn’t want him to see you like that...all broken and waiting to be fixed.

The bed creaked under his weight as he sat on the mattress, “If I leave...I would be breaking one of the promises I made you. I’m never going to leave but will you walk away?” 

Your sobs gradually came to a halt, leaving you like a whimpering and red puddle of bruised flesh. Pushing the bedsheets away from your face, you sat down slowly watching the worry and care painted all over his deep eyes with a stunning shine in them.

Genji lifted his hand hesitation clear on his movements to not disturb you and touched your cheek, brushing a small bead of salty liquid away from your skin, he felt so warm even if his skin was rough from his training sessions. It was still the hand you always held when you walked by his side; the palm you always liked to trace with your fingers before falling asleep completely. You knew the lines of his hand by heart, you knew that there was always a shadow of clearer skin on his ring finger when he had to take it off to train. 

It was him. He was Genji, and he wasn’t a bloodthirsty monster.

“I don’t want to walk away.” You said, holding his hand to your face right where it was.

You were alone in a dark world you had been dragged into, but oh, you knew that you were going to try to climb out the abyss with him.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “You are hurt because of my stupid emotions.” His thumb grazed over the tip of your irritated nose from both the heavy bleeding and the crying.

This time, you smiled at him, barely, but the gesture was there. “Emotions aren’t stupid, but you were a bit too reckless for my likings. I can understand how frustrated you feel.” 

Genji leaned close, nuzzling the crook of your neck, and laughing softly against your skin. “Have you realized that we talk about everything and anything except our feelings, or how we feel? We have… mind blowing-passionate-loving sex, we sleep together, hold hands, talk about when we have children… And yet we don’t talk about our shit. We don’t hit the important stuff.”

And he was right, you never talked about anything relevant about your relationship other than important stuff that wasn’t even important.

“You think it is a good time?” You let out softly, bringing your knees close to your chest with a small wince. “To talk about us like that?”

“It is never a good time, but we...should really stop beating around the bush.” He laughed again. “Don’t you even have questions? Conspiracy theories about me? Advice on how to be a better husband and stop screwing around with everything?” 

You pushed him away from where he was leaning on your body with a heavy sigh but your eyes and every section of your face remained gentle and inviting. “I don’t know too much about psychology, but I always thought you do all the things you do to get your family's attention; the green hair, your little adventures with other girls, I think those all are screams for help and notice.” His expression shifted, brows quirked and head tilted to the side. 

Genji scratched his cheek. “Half point taken. I did all those things because I wanted to see how far could I go until my dad finally snapped. Let’s say he’s just too damn patient.” 

Snorting softly, you wiped your nose keeping your breaths steady at the pulsating soreness on your sides. “Why?” 

“He deserves it. Everyone that carries the Shimada name is cursed.” 

“I’m cursed too.” You shrugged. 

“You aren’t.” 

“And that’s why I almost got killed today?” You didn’t want to admit it, but you were still shaking and your teeth hurt from being locked tight from fear the whole time. “We are bad luck charms, Genji, that's something we cannot change.”

Genji sighed, leaning completely on his back on the bed with his legs hanging. “We could change…”

“You already changed for good.” You stated, smiling at him. “You are not the same man you were a year ago. You are better.”

“I changed for you. I only wanted you to look at me in the eyes without you feeling disappointed on me.”

You hummed, tilting your head to the side and frowning. “Disappoint me?”

“You said once that you didn't like to look me in the eyes because you always saw me with someone else. Now every time you look me in the eyes I can hope the best, trust me, I fall apart every time you look at me. I don’t want that feeling to end.”

With difficulty, you lied down next to him, hissing but you managed to move enough so you could have your face pressed against his side. You closed your eyes, taking in the sound of his lungs filling with air every time he took a breath, in the way his heart would beat against his ribs or even the way his stomach churned a bit. It was nice to have those sounds against your ear, it was a reminder that you were still alive and breathing. 

“I know you are scared. I am too…” He said, moving his hand so it could rest over your chest, right over one of your breasts, but he didn’t grope or pinch or so, it was just there as a comfortable weight over you.

 

~***~

 

Genji heard you hum in response, and you snuggled closer to him. He resigned himself to let his other hand wander to your beautiful locks and thread his fingers through the strands of hair, massaging your scalp and getting a groan of appreciation in response. 

“Have I told you about my first girlfriend?” He asked with a sudden smile and a warm heart.

“Wait, did you have a  _ girlfriend _ ?” Your eyebrow quirked smugly and you bit your lips teasingly.

“Fun fact about me: Despite being a handsome-millionaire-second son-attractive as fuck-playboy-whatever I had only two girlfriends and I really still appreciate them. Even if they had to leave.” 

There was warmness in his chest at the good memories of those two girls he loved to spend his time with, but they decided to take another path as soon as the void the Shimada Clan and it business wanted to drag them into it too.

“Kyoko. We started dating when we were 14 years old, we weren’t a couple until a year later, we were together for two years more, she was my first.” Genji eyes your face to see if there was any anger or discomfort, but he only found the shine of curiosity on your eyes, and he continued. “We went to school together, we did cheesy things, she was nice and fun.”

He knew his smile had faltered, that his voice was strained but he needed to keep going, he needed you to know.

“She broke up with me when I told her why my mother had died, I told her, because that day my father was determined to do what I am doing now. We watched all, we watched how they tortured that man to spill out all the information. Days after she wouldn’t talk to me, or even look at me. It hurt.” 

It hurt but he understood she didn’t want to be involved into his family, she didn’t want to put her life at risk and he completely understood that, but still it was difficult to let her go.

“She fled.” You stated, voice low and calm. 

He nodded. “The other was a recent, Maeko. We liked to play around a lot. I met her months later after Kyoko, we started off as casual sex and then feelings did their thing.”  Genji still remembered her pretty face and thin body and how tall she was being almost his height. 

“What happened to her? Did you have to break up with her because of… us?” You sounded so timid and unsure, something that hurt him deep inside. 

“No… She had to go. Danuja came and you know how she is.”

You were speechless, he noticed the moment he said her name, with something burning in your eyes. “You have never told me exactly what your relationship with her was.”

Genji suddenly felt the weight of discomfort deep inside his chest. “We only had sex. It was the only thing we did together, but then she started to act  _ weird _ , not like the  _ weird _ type, but  _ weird-weird. _ ”

He remembered how she careless and cold and angry she was, and how sudden she had changed. 

“She started talking me about helping her get her clan. She told me about the plots she had against her father, about how she had her mother killed, and how she planned to kill her brothers after that. Danuja was so…  _ gone _ the more time I spent with her, but she was helping me getting something about my mother. I was kinda stuck with her because of that.”

You shifted, resting your elbows on his ribs without pressing your weight on him, frowning harder. “And you still had sex with her constantly...Was it some kind of payment?”

Genji snickered, biting the inside of his cheek, “Sex started off good. After she got weird she got pretty dominant, not in a good way.”

“And did you enjoy it?” 

“No.” He smiled cheekily at the look of surprise in your eyes and simply continued talking as if it was nothing when it really hurt something, maybe it strained his ego more than it should. “She liked to tie me up to the bed frame, get me hard and then leave for hours. I could almost lose my hands from the lack of circulation and she wouldn’t care. That’s not the worst.”

He couldn’t precisely know if the look on your eyes was concern, anger or jealousness. It could be the three of them, but he wouldn’t be sure at all. 

“Danuja would also bite me or scratch me way too hard like she tried to rip my skin off. One time she was too rough on me I passed out, another time she almost broke my arm.”

“And you didn’t stop it?” 

“I tried to. But it only got worse the more I tried to get away from her. I only got her to stop three weeks before we got married but even then I would ‘casually’ encounter her every time I went out on my own. She tired me out and I don’t want nothing to do with her anymore.”

Genji noticed how you drew your gaze away from him, deeply submerging into your own thoughts and he couldn’t blame your curious nature, you were always scanning and looking through the small details of every little thing you heard or saw.

What he thought was odd, was the fact that you didn’t add any more, not a question or a small comment, you remained quiet, leaning against his body.

“What are you thinking?” He asked, his thumb stroking the back of your ear after brushing your hair back with his fingers.

“It has been quite an interesting year. You were right, we could be anywhere in the world right now. We could be dancing in Italy, or in Yokohama for the Pikachu Outbreak, or making love in Paris and I’m pretty sure you would have rented the most expensive room in the most expensive hotel because I know you would do that just to bother me.”

“I beg to differ because now I know you would rather have sex in Paris than being on the Pikachu Outbreak, you know how much it breaks my heart to hear that?” He smiled cheekily, relieved as you muffled your laugh against his chest. 

“I forgot you were a nerd.” You giggled, snuggling closer, moving your body to seize his. “My point is that we are here together after all, and I know more things about you, do you know how sweet is that?”

He knew he trusted you, that was why he spilled everything, and it was only another step of more he had walked and more to come.

You had been swimming in a pool of lies the moment you had married him, and he wanted to prevent you from diving into all the blood and violence and more and more lies that could get you killed but you were already sulked in as deep as he was. The last thing he wanted was for you to get killed, but now that you had him wrapped around your fingers he couldn’t let you go because you  _ understood _ and  _ listened _ , you didn’t run away like others.

Or maybe it was because you couldn’t run away, you had told him several times you had a duty with your family, but weren’t you an heiress? You could do anything! You could divorce him, take the half of all of his things and take over your clan all by yourself with no problem at all.

Genji wasn’t doubting your feelings for him, but he felt important, felt loved and cared for in more than a materialistic way. 

He pulled you close to him when the thoughts on that became too much, wanting to distract himself from them. Lifting your shirt, he saw the bluish color on some parts of your ribs, as well as the slightly broken skin on your clavicle from falling straight to the ground and being dragged. 

It broke his heart to see all the scratches in your chin and forearms because it was a reminder that he couldn’t protect you entirely.

“Does it hurt when you move?” He asked, touching the bruises on your ribs slightly. 

“Only a bit when I stretch...My head hurts the most but it is not as bad as earlier.” Was your response, not flinching once when he traced his fingers over your stomach.

He felt the need of apologizing once more, but the ringtone of either yours or his cell phone broke his train of thought, but that wasn’t your ringtone nor his, and you also seemed to notice as he stood from the bed to walk over the table where your stuff rested.

The two phones there were off, and the sound came from your hoodie. He grabbed the piece of clothing, shoving his hand inside the pocket only to find another phone with a broken screen ringing. 

The screen lit up and the name of the contact read in Japanese kanji “ **The Devil Herself** .” and it stopped ringing with the notification of a missing call. 

“You took it from him?” Genji asked, he had to ask seeing your half confused, half horrified look on your face. 

“I-I..” You stuttered over your words “I don’t know! I was just trying to get away from him! I don’t remember!” He could also see the fear running through your body.

The phone rang again, and he slid his thumb to answer it, putting the call on speaker, and something chilled every nerve inside his body.

“About time you answered your goddamn phone! You know better than keep me waiting.” Silence. “Did those jerks cut your tongue off or what?”

Genji almost threw the phone in the process of hanging up as fast as he could, holding the device with shaking hands.

“Please, tell me that wasn’t Danuja’s voice I heard.” 


	14. Safe heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked me: Why does Genji have cold feet? :0. Well, my dudes, I'm a psychologist with a specialty in body reading. Having cold feet means fear of what the future awaits or having fear of losing your future. Connect the dots c;

Genji was out of his mind, confused and betrayed, he felt a pit inside his stomach that made him want to throw up. Inside his mind was a mess, an absolute mess of thoughts and memories he tried to recall because now he couldn’t know which ones were true or not.

Those last two years of searching and looking and dirting his hands more than he wanted now slipped through his fingers like water.

He was going to get Danuja and rip her head off to give it to her clan for lying to him, he might do them a favor with that.

Still, he tried to keep himself together, clenching his fists and jaw until it hurt, but he managed to hold on his rage until you fell asleep with a concerned from on your face, and even then he could see how you squirmed in your slumber, sweating and breathing heavily while being submerged into what was probably a nightmare.

He reached for his phone in the middle of the night, being careful with the light of the screen so he would not wake you, it was almost three in the morning and he couldn’t keep his eyes closed.

Sliding off the bed, he dressed in silence thinking about a million ways of how he could kill that damn bitch and everyone who followed her lead, ways that wouldn’t involve you into anything deeper.

Genji zipped his jacket, watching as you rolled on your side on the bed with a small hiss, your breathing was a calm melody for him even if it was heavier than other nights, it kept him focused.

Soba slipped from his jacket and into his neck, licking the side of his jaw before jumping straight to the bed as he approached you. She snuggled you, rubbing her snout against your shoulder blade. Genji caressed your hair and then your cheek, tilting his head in direction of the door and his dragon got the message, sliding into his sleeve and staying there.

He grabbed the handgun from his bag and the key card of the room from where it rested on the table.

He left like a small breeze through the door, without making a sound.

 

~***~

 

He was seven when he met Danuja and she was twelve at the time. Her face back then looked like one from one of those porcelain dolls he used to see in the stores that crept him out.

Genji remembered sitting in the Dojo as his father challenged her eldest brother and the heir from the clan, the boy being sixteen at the time. It was an even fight, but Sojiro won at the end, smiling at the heir of the Yukimura clan and congratulating him for his strength and determination.

He could not forget how since the beginning Danuja begged her parents to let her play with him and Hanzo, as well as she, was always grabbing their arm, their hand or on certain cases, hugging them out of the blue; it was funny how at that age he felt disgusted for being hugged by a girl, and now it made sense why he felt particularly uncomfortable with her presence back then.

He could not forget how she lifted her hand and bowed before Sojiro when he acknowledged her, asking if she could have a match. Her brother scolded her, as well as her father, but Sojiro smiled, patting Hanzo in the shoulder, telling him to go easy on her.

Those doll-like eyes became emotionless then when her older brother handed her the wooden stick. Hanzo and Danuja bowed at each other, and before Hanzo could react, she was already launching at him, burying the stick into Hanzo’s stomach with all her might.

Hanzo had fallen unconscious with his mouth seeping blood. And before Danuja could strike him down, her brother pulled her away with a horrified look on his face.

He remembered the fear he felt, the fear on his parents’ faces, on the elders’ faces at the young master being injured. And he still remembered how Danuja’s father slapped her hard across the face to the point she almost flew across the room, how her brothers apologized profusely almost in tears, begging for mercy...how her mother was half-smiling at her daughter. That was when she earned her reputation of being a violent child.

He still remembered visiting Hanzo in the hospital, how his mother would often fall asleep next to Hanzo while holding him on her lap. He still remembered how Hanzo used to cry in pain each night when he was back home, having his parents to hire a nurse to take care of him.

Remembered how he asked each day to his father for money so he could buy something to Hanzo, he being the child he was always bought him all sorts of candy, but the nurse that took care of his brother told him it would be a long while before he could eat sweets, and even then after his recovery Hanzo felt disgusted with certain kinds of food, in the end, he would have to give almost all the candy to a girl his age.

You, during your birthday party without children at all. He always recalled inviting his classmates home to his parties, being filled with candy and games and sorts of entertainment, but you were a lonely child. His future wife.

The thoughts gave him strength, he kept in mind that he was doing all because of the greater good.

For all the months Hanzo spent in bed eating nothing more than special food, for all the sleepless nights she gave to his parents, for all the training he had after that because the elders ‘needed him in shape just in case Hanzo didn’t make it’, for all the times she hurt him and lied to him.

Genji felt the jitters of adrenaline running through his veins, watching closely as Hikaru sat in the darkness of the living room, with the only source of light being the television in front of him.

The poor man hadn’t noticed that he had sneaked into his house. What a shame.

He could hear him sobbing in grief from time to time.

“Don’t worry…” He started, pressing the barrel of the gun against his temple. “I’m pretty sure he’s on a better place now.”

Hikaru took a sharp intake of breath but he did not move, burying his fingers on the armrests of the couch.

“My beautiful wife took something from you, and something interesting happened.”

“Yukimura-Sama called. I know, I told her.” Hikaru spoke up, shaking from all the tension concentrated into his body. “She is going to kill me before you do.”

Genji pulled away from the gun, grabbing him by the shoulders with a sigh, and Hikaru tensed more and more at the contact.

“I promise to kill you myself with a clean shot if you tell me, what the fuck is her business with the people connected with the Song of the Dragon’s murder?”

Hikaru stood from his seat, like a dead man walking towards the desk on a corner and Genji kept track of all of his movements.

“She wants every clan in Japan bowed before her, especially yours, Dragon of the North Wind. She has all of Kioto, she’s going after Osaka next.”

“To (Y/N)’s family…” Genji frowned in his own realization.

Hikaru nodded, looking through the drawers weakly

“ _Hai_. Her family won’t hold on for long, I know the (L/N) clan has information of every single human being born in Japan, they would probably spread all the intel like fire and we’ll have Overwatch and the Interpol breathing in our necks if they try something against them. Yukimura needs to take down the heads, starting with your wife.”

His veins felt like ice, but the blood pumping through them ran as hot as boiling copper. His legs felt numb suddenly, but he stood straight as much as he could.

“Did she kill Aika?”

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. “Unlikely...nor her people. But I bet she knows who did.” He pulled out a drive of data from one of the drawers, leaving it over the desk. “I think your lady could use that to defend herself. It won’t be of any use to me if I am already dead. Take it, and leave.”

Genji clenched his jaw, furrowing his brows. “I want to know more.”

“Then go and pester someone else. And if you are so kind why won’t you lend me your guns so I can blow my brains out once and for all?” Hikaru stumbled to reach him and Genji knew in that instant that he was drunk…

That didn’t stop the fact that he did not trust him.

“You can hang yourself.” Genji spat, pushing him away with a shove walking towards the desk to grab the drive. Hikaru had fallen to the floor, too drunk to stand up and just for an instance of second Genji felt tempted to help him. He didn’t deserve it.

He needed to be somewhere else anyway.

 

~***~

You had woken up feeling groggy and a bit dizzy and a bit too late than usual.

“Genji, love…” You called with your voice muffled against the pillow. “...What time is it?”

There was no response, so you woke up immediately, drinking in the sight of the room. His phone, shoes, and jacket were not there and you cursed loudly, reaching for your phone, typing a message:

‘ _If you went out in the middle of the night to kill someone don’t bother coming back_ ’

The clock on your phone read that it was a few minutes past eight, so you gave up and lied down on the mattress until felt the buzz against your chest.

‘ _Just grabbing breakfast ;D_ ’

He had also sent you a photo of himself holding a bag of paper with some annoyed employer offering him a drink carrier tray with what you hoped was hot chocolate for you.

That eased your nerves, but it settled the uncomfortable feeling of your stomach grumbling that combined with the small cramps your PMS decided you give you. You felt more tired than other days and more sensitive everywhere. You decided to just stand up for a bit to go to the bathroom, clean yourself and then go back to bed. Rolling countless times you finally got barely five more minutes of sleep when the door opened.

Genji smiled at you. “Hot chocolate and a bacon and cheese sandwich. I know, I’m the best, no need to say it.” He said smugly as he handled the paper bad to you, as well as the cup.

“No, you are good, but not the best.” You joked sleepily while sitting down on the bed to take a sip from the cup. “You could have to wake me.”

“No, you looked pretty while you were asleep, with all that and your snoring and your kicking.” He gave you a toothy grin, taking a seat on the mattress. “How do you feel?”

You leaned into his touch when he reached to caress the side of your face. He was warm and you enjoyed the soothing feeling of his fingers on your cheekbones. “Better than yesterday, I’m still a bit scared, and I’m starting to get cramps. You know, the usual.” You looked down, opening the paper bag to start eating what he brought you and right when you took the first bite he leaned closer.

“You look really pretty in the mornings.”

“I’m eating.” You swallowed hard and took another bite.

“Let me give you a quick kiss…”

“I’m eating!” You pushed him back when his face was inches away from yours, only for him to laugh. “You can have all the kisses you want when I’m done.”

After that, he was silent, lying down next to you in the mattress and occasionally gazing at you, and you paid attention to him. He had something in his eyes...a strange mix between melancholy and worry, how unfocused they seemed and it unsettled you.

When you were done, you only stood up to put the empty cup and the bag into the trash can. And went back to bed, straddling his lap and settling your weight over his thighs. “What’s wrong?”

Genji quirked his brows supporting his weight on his elbows to be closer to you, “What’s wrong with what?”

“You are never this quiet. What are you thinking? Is it about yesterday?”

He sighed, rolling his eyes but not in annoyance but more in defeat. “Yes. I feel like…” He struggled with his own words, you noticed and sighed again. “...I feel like I could have done better, if I lost you, I would be losing everything.”

Your heart sunk deep into your chest, listening to him venting out his emotions.

“You wouldn’t be here...I wouldn’t have any of this, of you!” His voice broke and he held his hands up in the air desperately before falling on his back on the mattress.

In silence, you bent down, resting over his chest and burying your face in the crook of his neck, and his arms soon were around your waist like pythons, pulling you flush against him.

You were alive, and you knew he wasn’t going to let you die. The pressure that had built in his chest faded slowly but his hands clung at you, almost burying his fingers into your skin.

His mouth found yours and you melted with a moan when his tongue caressed your bottom lip, making its way into your mouth. The kiss was sloppy and a loving mess, and he grasped your ass with a hand, the other sneaking into your shirt (his shirt) to play with your breasts.

You craved your urges of having him close, but you pulled away, cupping his face into your hands.

His pupils were blown wide, his breathing ragged and his cheeks were tainted in pink. “ _Please…_ ”, he whispered nuzzling his nose against yours and pressing your foreheads together. “ _You don’t know how much I hunger for you_ …”

You pulled away the moment his lips tried to connect with yours once more, running your thumb over his bottom lip.

“Take me, my love…”

Those four words were everything he needed, he took no time in assaulting and ravish every single inch of your skin with kisses until you were screaming his name, and begging for mercy.

 

~***~

 

Genji thought you were the most beautiful creature he had seen, every flaw in your body made you a goddess to his eyes, it was something he would treasure in his heart.

You looked so beautiful while hiding your face on his bare chest, with your face still flushed and sweaty.

He did that.

He had done that to you.

You lifted your gaze to him, smiling in the bliss of the afterglow. “You stare a lot.” Your mumbles felt funny against his sticky skin, but he let it slide sighing in content into your hair.

“I stare at you, little miss because you are the most enticing person I’ve ever had in my arms. Happy Anniversary, (Y/N)...I wish this could be better.”

“Better?” Your smile made his heart skip a beat. “You just gave me the fucking of my life. This cannot be better than it already is. We could be locked in a cell and it could be the same.”

Genji felt dizzy with emotion flooding him, he grabbed your cute face and kissed you hard to quiet you and you giggled into his mouth while grabbing his sore shoulders. He hissed, sucking on your bottom lip.

“You look beautiful today, _tsuma._ ”

Your eyes filled with a line of tears, and he brushed them away, because yes, that was the first thing he said to you as soon as you were alone the first night of your marriage.

“Everything for my _shujin_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! I love you all!


	15. Freeze your brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating QnQ, but school is done for now, so I'm trying to get back on writing for my other fandoms, as well as I am working on a new long Genji x Reader fic.

“ _ Why are you so cold? _ ...”

Those were the last words you heard in your dream and you jumped awake, breathing heavily. You couldn’t remember what it had been, but it left a feeling of sadness and grief inside your chest.

You drank in the sights of the room, you were back at Hanamura...right. You remembered how Genji didn’t think twice of ripping your clothes off and pinning you to the mattress as soon as you were in the room to give you another wonderful session of rough love-making. And he wasn’t beside you.

Between your legs felt wet..and you whined at the small droplets of blood staining the sheets. 

With a red face, you called a maid so she could take the dirty bed sheets and change them while apologizing a million times, but she only smiled, bowing to the waist and telling you it was normal and for you to not worry that she would bring you something for the cramps in a moment. 

You thanked her and jumped into the shower, cleaning yourself thoroughly and staying under the hot spray of water for a while, just enjoying the sensation.

When you were done, you dried yourself and dressed, and you felt...different. Maybe it was the fact that you could still feel Genji all over your body, his lips, his hands, his tongue...You felt like you had butterflies in your stomach and your heart swelled just at the thoughts of him.

You were such a lovestruck idiot with no regrets. 

You were having breakfast alone when a knock on the door pulled you out of your thoughts.

“Please, come in.” You said, clearing your throat when the door slid open.

A woman, maybe of your age or just a tad younger bowed before you, and you noticed she was not a maid, but a guard. And she was one from the group your father-in-law had given you. 

“Ma’am. The young Sparrow sent me to check on you.” She looked at you with fierce eyes, full of energy and adrenaline. “The master has told me to keep you company just in case, he seemed concerned of your well-being but that is not my business.”

You furrowed your brows but nodded anyway. You knew Genji had been concerned about your safety for the last days, but you never had a guard with you unless you were going out on your own.

“Thank you but I was about to finish this and then I would be working on some intel.” You explained, lacing your fingers together. “It would be mean coming from me to have you there only standing up and watching.”

“I can make up a good conversation, ma’am. I was also told to give you this.” She approached with firm steps, reaching her hand out for you to take the small drive in yours.

“What is your name?” 

“Eto Akara, ma’am.” 

“I am (L/N)(Y/N), and I would like you to call me by my name, please.” 

Akara nodded in response, and suddenly you had lost all of your appetites, resigning yourself to only drink the warm tea while staring intently at the old drive. 

“When will I get to know the others under my command? I only know one aside from you and he won’t talk.”

She sighed heavily, almost in exasperation. “Hansuke. Let’s say he doesn’t have the tongue to be a speaker. Literally.” 

Your eyes widened in surprise and your mouth went agape. “Oh, god...How did h--?”

“An enemy clan did it. But do not worry, my lady, you are safe with him by your side.”

“And the others? I just had seen them once.” 

“Well…”, she tilted her head, “There’s Hansuke, your personal bodyguard; Sayaka who carries all the intel to you, Shinjiro is the chief, and me, according to Sojiro-Sama I am your bodyguard but the Sparrow asked me to be your teacher in...certain things.” 

“He told you about Hikaru.” You sighed at her nod, rolling your eyes because it was absurd. 

“No, he actually told me your safety may be compromised sooner or later and told me to keep my eyes open.” 

Humming, you looked away from her, drinking the last sips of tea, you knew that Genji was a protector, but he never crossed that line and since you had left Oyama he had been particularly overprotective and clingy to you. You knew he was scared and you were too.

You stood up and Akara straightened her stance. “Your orders, (Y/N)?”

“First we are going to see what is inside this, then you are going to teach me what you are supposed to. Tell Sayaka to meet me in my office.” 

Akara nodded, bowing and then turning on her heels to slide the door open and exit the room. 

You were determined to help Genji, but you expected him to tell you what was going on with him in return.

 

~***~

 

It took you an hour straight to encrypt the intel, seeing that most of the data were corrupted or incomplete and that was with Sayaka’s help. Of course, you had to tell her what you were working on.

She was patient in helping you, having trouble herself with saving the most of data possible, meanwhile, Akara was sitting on one of the couches with her holo-screen on and playing a game that seemed to bore her pretty quick.

You almost cheered when you got to open all the files without screwing up and Sayaka threw herself to the floor in relief when she got the passwords for all of them.

The first two files were schedules of the agenda of Shimada Aika from her last year alive. You admired how organized she was and how easy she made it look to be the kumicho’s wife.

To the month of October, your heart sunk in your chest when you saw the notes she made on Genji’s birthday, a birthday she wouldn’t live to celebrate. She also put a reminder of getting him a gift that was marked as done of months before. 

You copied her exact agenda into yours to find similarities, to see something different. 

Sayaka sighed, pushing her dark hair back. “I think I found something that might be of your interest, ma’am.” She had a soft voice, reassuring while Akara’s was more energetic.

You looked at her expectantly, and she nodded. “Three days before Shimada Aika died, on Saturday she and the kumicho assisted to Yukimura Noriko’s funeral. The little girl was found drowned, the family blamed her babysitter. I think this clan may have encountered an enemy clan there but decided to not take action until Aika’s death” 

“Is there any information about Noriko?” You asked with your heart beating slower inside your chest, you cleared your head to try to concentrate. 

“Barely, the child was months old.”

You threaded your hands through your hair in frustration, muttering a thanks to Sayaka before swimming through the files once more, with the thought on your head that now the only the living heir of the Yukimura clan was Danuja, and you recalled seeing that even the little children born into the family died under mysterious circumstances while the adults, especially the closest to her died violently. 

You clicked accidentally into one of the files, and you yelped at what it was, making Akara jump in her seat in alert. 

You suddenly felt incapable of speaking, the knot in your throat was tight and your stomach churned with disgust and sadness.

The forensic report.

The photo was Aika, with her grey skin and closed eyes and the slashes on her clavicle.  You couldn’t see this, and you couldn’t show it to Genji.

When you stood up from your chair the floor moved under your feet, you took a deep breath to try and calm yourself down, you looked over at Akara.

“Do you have any experience with dead bodies?” You had the ask, only for her to furrow her brows in confusion. 

“Plenty, why?” 

You pointed towards the holo-screen, turning your face away from it because you simply couldn’t stare at it. 

Akara stood from her chair, tilting her head to the side as her eyes set on the picture in front of her. “Is that real?” She asked, taking the seat in front of the screen. “Sayaka, come and see this.” 

You couldn’t bear to look at it, so you decided to turn completely your front against the wall. You found her. You finally found something Sojiro probably tried to get rid off. 

The two women discussed calmly behind you, making small comments and pointing out to special details. “She fought until the end…” You heard Sayaka say, with sadness staining her voice. “There was another type of blood mixed with hers, as well as under her nails there were traces of flesh. She probably wounded her murderer pretty bad before dying.-”

Hearing that, you leaned your forehead against the wall, trying to not picture the fear she must have felt knowing all her efforts to keep herself alive were useless. The fear of not knowing if her family was going to suffer the same after her. 

“Let’s call it a day. We did enough. Sayaka, please transfer those files to my personal archive and hide them there.” 

Sayaka nodded, and did what you ordered her confusion clear in her eyes but still compiled, while Akara followed you after leaving the room with her hands behind her back. 

“Shimada-Sama knows what you are investigating?” She asked, walking faster to keep up with your pace. 

“No one knows, except for my husband. And the two of you. I beg you to keep this in secret.”

“I will.” She promised with a bow of her head. “Shall we start our lessons then?” 

You stopped dead on your tracks, thinking about the fear you felt back in Oyama, thinking you were going to die; the fear you grew up knowing of tasting your own food or the fear of leaving the window open knowing that someone could kill you in the blink of an eye.

“What will you teach me?” You asked, fearing your own voice and the cracks on the sound of it. 

Akara shot you a sympathetic look, grasping your arm softly to show you the small scabs of the scratched skin in your arm, and with that she touched the small bruise on the side of your face, covered by your hair and some make-up. “I can’t promise you won’t have these and more. But I can promise you that you will make it alive.” 

With a sharp breath, you nodded, chest heaving and blood pumping fast. 

“Shall we start, then?” 

~***~

You expected Akara to beat you up to unconsciousness, so you prepared mentally for it. The first lesson was not training, but more to her teaching you were to hit and how without really practicing it. 

An hour later, after she tried to fix your stances and movements she gave you a taser gun (and of course, taught you how to use it properly and without fear). She told you then, that tomorrow the rough training would start to finally dismiss the first ‘lesson’.

She walked you to your room, bowing and smiling before leaving and you wished her a good afternoon as you watched her walk away. 

The air felt heavy when you walked into your own room, in careful steps you walked to your desk pulling one of the drawers open to stare at your notebook. 

You hadn’t been using it, not since someone tried to get into your holopad. But you did leave an encrypted message that had no sense, not even to you. It meant nothing. 

You wanted to prove your theory that there was a spy stalking you...or worse. This person could be a traitor, an assassin. 

You opened it, reading the older pages where you wrote small thoughts or sketched pretty things that you saw in your daily basis. 

Your heart swelled when you found the first sketches you made of your wedding dress, on the frustrated and trembling lines and how simpler the designs looked in comparison to your actual dress; at some point, you had a page where you vented out your frustrations the day before your wedding. 

Photos of your room, of your house, or you with your parents. Then those turned into poems, one where you told how caged you felt, other where you wrote about Genji. Pages later, you had a sketch of him looking away or sticking his tongue out at you, and you remembered how funny it was to ask him if you could draw him because you wouldn’t take it seriously. 

And finally, nothing. 

The message you had left out of mere superstition was gone. 

Someone was stalking you. And it was someone inside the household. 

Your heart skipped a beat when the door slid open and you yelped. 

“Did I scare you?” Genji’s grinning face was what you saw, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

You snapped the notebook closed, trying to force a smile out of you, trying to not think about your concerns. “You are mean. I haven’t seen you all day and that’s how you greet your poor wife.”

Your husband pulled at his tie and you drank in the sight of him dressed on that perfectly tailored grey suit that fit perfectly in all the right places while he walked towards you. 

“I’m not your eye-candy, my love.” He gently dragged your face towards his to capture your lips, and he must have felt you different because when he pulled away his eyes were full of worry.

“Is something wrong?” You felt bad because you had asked him to be completely honest with you without skipping details and you were hiding things from him in return.

You couldn’t tell him you saw his dead mother, or that someone had their eyes on you, he was already too hard on himself to put more weight on him, so you only shook your head. 

“Oh? Oh, no! I just have some bad cramps and an awful headache.” You lied with a small sigh. “It was kind of a busy day also and I’ve been feeling a bit homesick lately…” You started rambling, trying to change the subject at your best, but Genji only pursed his lips into a thin line. 

“I’m sorry about Akara.” He finally said after a large pause, slowly. “I insisted about your protection.”

You stood from your desk to walk towards the bed and sat on the edge, looking down at your feet because you were trying to avoid him. “It’s okay. She was nice, I really appreciate it, it gets lonely sometimes.”

You only lifted your gaze to stare as he discarded the jacket and the tie away, fixing his sleeves up to his elbows. Your stomach churned with guilt. 

“Do you want to visit your parents?” He asked, voice low and still with that small fraction of sadness added to it. 

“No...I think I will just call them later.”

“Do you want to have dinner out? I don’t wear a suit like this every day so I think it would be nice to take you out somewhere fancy.”

And for the first time in the day, you smiled widely and without lie behind, nodding your head in response despite every thought tormenting your mind in a different way. 

“I would love to, Genji. Maybe we can cuddle up and watch movies after.” You suggested, earning a bright look from him as if he had cheered up in a matter of second. 

And you really tried to not worry or think about anything other than him and his beautiful smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting me, I owe you guys c:


	16. No turning back now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feel like this chapter suuuuuuuuucks, but moving forward into the plot is hard(?

A soft chuckle escaped Akara’s lips when she had you on the floor. “You missed...And lost.”

Your muscles felt sore and overstretched, the unions of your bones felt like they were on fire. Your lungs felt like they were going to explode inside your chest and your throat felt like a ring of fire every time you swallowed your spit. “Can we…” You panted harshly, “Can we give it a break?” 

Akara got her knee off of the small of your back, letting you push yourself up with your forearms. “You are doing better, but every time someone gets you on the floor you just can’t ask for a time up.” She sighed, sitting back on her heels. 

You rolled on the floor and sat down when your arms didn’t give any effort to lift yourself up. “If you are getting me to wake up before dawn I better give my best for it.” 

She just grinned mischievously, “What? Are you annoyed you don’t get to see your hubby in the mornings?” She imitated the sound of kissing

“Not at all, it just bothers me to have to be up so early.” With a huff, you brought your knees to your chest, hugging them tightly. “I’m really tired sometimes.” 

“Look, Hanzo-sama trains in this same room, after us at dawn.  _ Alone _ . Then this room is up for the rest of the assassination groups, and it ends up smelling like testosterone and it makes me want to throw up. And it is not as hot as it is during the afternoons, that’s why I prefer to train this early.” 

“At least am I ready to fight someone?” You asked, with a hint of fear in your voice that didn’t go unnoticed by her and that earned you a frown coming from her.

“You are ready to hit a run. You are a survivor, you listen to your instincts more than other people do. I want to teach you how to use a sword properly, but I’m happy with the fact that you can throw me off you in no time.”

“That means I get to go to my room now?” Smiling shyly, you shrugged your shoulders, watching as she rolled her eyes.

“Stop giving me the puppy eyes and just go. I’ll be with Sayaka if you need anything from us.” 

You smiled at her genuinely, not hiding the fact that you were glad you got to end up the training session an hour earlier. It was still too early and dark outside, and you had to walk through the gardens and into the residence. 

The guards that were doing their shifts nodded their heads and bowed at you, making you feel safer, but there was still some nagging feeling inside you that didn’t let you be calm. 

A month ago, when you discovered that someone was stalking you, you decided to ask for new staff and change the old ones to different areas to prove your theories and feed your paranoia more and more. 

Now, it still felt the same, but you felt safer in your room now, knowing your stalker was just a tad away from you. What worried you were what they were going to do next to approach you. 

You slid the door of your room open as quietly as you could, but you were surprised to find Genji sitting in the bed, fidgeting with his phone, with obvious dark circles under his eyes.

“You are up early.” You said, approaching the soft bed to lie down close to his side. “Very early.” 

Genji only nuzzled his nose against your hair, breathing calmly and hugging you close to him. “Your mother called.” He said.

“Oh, God.” You huffed in annoyance, “I told her she didn’t need to.”

“She asked if we planned to have kids.” His voice sounded mocking, and you would think it was a joke if your mother wasn’t as insistent as she was with the fact that you had to still  _ ‘seal the deal’ _ . 

“What did you tell her?”, you asked with curiosity, rolling your eyes at how Genji only smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I told her we were constantly trying to… procreate.” 

You almost howled with laughter if the embarrassment hadn’t taken over, making you hide your face in the pillow. “You did not…”

“Yes,  _ I did _ . And I think she hates me.” Genji chuckled, rubbing your back in circles with the palm of his hand. 

“She doesn't like you very much, to be honest.” You confessed, relieving that weight off your chest.

Genji tensed for a moment, and you were afraid you had offended him. “Is that so? But I saw her really happy the day of our wedding.”

“She was happy I got your name, but she wasn’t happy it was you. After your father accepted the alliance, she kept rambling about how disrespectful of your family that I didn't get to marry Hanzo.”

“And how did you feel back then?”, he asked, but his voice was full of bitterness. 

“I was scared. I even thought on running away from home, you know, hack my family bank account, take the money and change my name and just leave. But, my parents found out. I got grounded, without leaving my home, or to have any kinds of electronic devices near me, and that was me and my notebook. And we got married.”

He hummed, shifting on the bed to make more room for you, and almost cover you entirely with his body, providing you with a comforting warmth, and you only played with his hair, listening to his labored breaths.

“My mother can be a little difficult, but things will get better when we are finally settled in.” You promised, touching the tip of his nose with your finger, then tracing his sharp jawline. 

Genji said nothing for minutes that felt like centuries to you. The room was drowned in darkness, and the only thing you could hear was the tickling of the clock and his breathing, as well as the occasional sound of the bedsheets brushing against your skin.

You were starting to doze off from the exhaustion, wanting to relieve the soreness in your belly, arms and calves with a warm bath, but he spoke, making you open your eyes and turn your face on his direction. 

“Can I make a confession?”

You only nodded your head, listening intently.

“That morning when you woke up alone in Oyama...I did go out to kill Hikaru for hurting you. I was...so pissed off. I just wanted him to die because of everything because of you, because of the call and simply because I freaking hate him.”

His voice was tainted with anger and bitterness, sourness and every negative feeling you could use to describe it.

“I told you not to.” Meanwhile, you tried to keep your voice calm despite your fists tightened on the bed sheets until your knuckles turned white and it hurt you. 

“I was angry. And when I was there he was just so drunk he told me everything.”

Everything? 

“He told me that he was not involved with the murder, but he told me he got involved with Danuja because she planned on taking control over the yakuza clans,” Genji spoke slowly as if you were a child and he was trying to get you to understand. You hated it, you hated the new wave of sensations of discomfort and fear washing over your body.

“She already has all of six clans of Kioto.” You sat down on the bed, moving away from him just few inches, or you would have fallen off the bed. “I don’t understand her sickness to get more power.”

Genji only grasped your wrist, not violently, not harshly, he just held his hand there, and you shook it away. “There’s more…”

“I suppose.” You breathed out shakily, feeling nausea bubbling in your stomach, climbing towards your throat.

“She has plans for Osaka, and she is not going to stop there. She wants your clan--”

“I’m going to stop you there. Stop talking.” This time you stood from the bed, brushing your hair back with your fingers. “My family has nothing to do with any clan but yours. I had enough of this bullshit.”

“And what if she is trying to get your parents killed? What if she is trying to get you killed?”

You covered your ears in frustration and swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in your throat that didn’t let you breathe. “Stop. I don’t want to end up like  _ her _ . I don’t want to die.” A sob ripped out of your mouth and you started to cry out of panic and fear.

In a second, Genji has stood from bed to rush towards your side, caressing your shoulders and bringing you closer to his body. You punched him, one, twice, three times, listening to the small groan he gave in pain because you were getting stronger.

“She knows who killed  _ her _ . And I will definitely do everything in my power and more for you and your family to be safe. I will kill Danuja if it is necessary.”

That did not bring any kind of comfort for you, but it was a start. You had to confess what you had seen, what you had discovered.

“He gave you the drive, didn’t he?” You asked shakily, with your voice broken.

“What did you find on it?” He brushed a couple of strands of hair back, fixing them behind your ears, looking into your lost eyes with sadness, but yet there were still filled with love somehow.

You took a harsh breath, trying to find your words, your throat felt suddenly dry and you coughed out.

“Most of the data we found was damaged, but we were still trying to recover it. But, there was your mother’s personal agenda, schedules from both your mother and father as well as the staff back then.” You told him that, not feeling brave enough to tell him what else you had found. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hands.

“Whoever killed her must have been gathering all the information to get inside the castle.” 

And with your own words, everything clicked with your own words suddenly. 

Whoever was stalking you had also probably tried to steal your agenda and schedules when they tried to break into your holoscreen, whoever was stalking you probably did that because you were a new target now. 

More than scared, you felt the blood boiling in your veins and the bile rising to your throat, you were a prey playing with a silent predator. And it was time for you to stop wasting time on tears and fear. 

Strength was the only thing that could keep you alive right now, mentally and physically. 

You swallowed your spit once more. Genji looked at you, and your heart sank on your chest because of how tired, sad and concerned he looked, how darkened his usually bright eyes were now in comparison to other days. 

“I’m sorry...I just, sorry I am telling you this way.”, you stepped back, wiping the new tears that unconsciously escaped your eyes. 

Genji only placed a small kiss on your temple, sighing deeply. “No need to be sorry...I understand this must be hard for you. And we really need to get some more sleep, you look exhausted.”

You shut your eyes tightly, aside from the exhaustion you felt like the frustration was eating you alive, so you only pushed him softly away. “You go, I forgot to do something. I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.” 

Have you ever seen someone and know that they are smiling in the inside without smiling? The way you can only tell because of their eyes? Well, that kind of look on his eyes disappeared, beings replaced by numbing darkness. 

He sighed, “Right…”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.” You promised, reaching to touch his hands, barely caressing it with the tips of your fingers, and you stepped back completely and left the room.

You wanted to run., but the fatigue prevented you from that. Instead, you walked with heavy steps as fast as you could. You fought with the inner voice in your mind that told you and screamed and begged for you to just hide and cry, to search for a safe place and just wait for the best. And that was just fear to talk; your instincts told you to stand up and just fight your concerns. 

And you slid the door open, the first thing you saw being Hansuke and Akara resting on the couch against the wall. Shinjiro, the chief (who you had only seen a couple of times) was talking quietly to Sayaka. 

She stood up from her seat, bowing to her waist silently, and before Shinjiro could speak, dismissed him with your hand. 

“I only need Sayaka for this.” You said. “I need you to track all of my staff to their roots and I need you to tell me if you find something strange.”

“It will take me some hours but I’ll report to you as soon as I have it.” She responded.

“..and chief, if she does find something  _ wrong _ I want you to dismiss that person from their duties in this household and keep an eye on them at all hours.” 

Shinjiro quirked his thick brows in confusion at the order, “Ma’am? Is your safety compromised?”

You could only take a deep breath. “We’ll see about that soon.” 

You were tired of running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking close to me and to this fic! It's really an honor to write for such wonderful people as you are! It makes me really happy to see all the support you give me with all of your kudos and your comments!  
> I am working on another Genji x Reader fic that won't come out until I'm close to ending this, and I promise it'll be something really good, just for you!  
> Thank you for sticking with me! I love you all!


End file.
